


Amor Por Accidente

by rodOO7



Series: Amor Por Accidente [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodOO7/pseuds/rodOO7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis está aterrado porque su sorpresivo embarazo probablemente terminará su relación con Harry. Pero no podría estar más equivocado, pues el amor de su novio es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Conjunto de situaciones que Harry y Louis deben enfrentar durante el embarazo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amor Por Accidente

_**POV. Louis** _

Su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras caminaba por el estrecho corredor tratando de sacar las llaves de su bolsillo y abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Sentía un duro nudo en su garganta, una fuerte presión en su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraban empañados por las lágrimas que luchaban por caer. Entró rápidamente a su apartamento, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al sillón. Al momento de dejarse caer sobre los cojines, también dejó salir todos los sentimientos arremolinados en su interior, y lloró. Lloró porque se sentía como un fenómeno. Lloró por el miedo de tener que decírselo a su familia, a sus amigos. Lloró porque el hombre que había llegado a amar, probablemente se irá de su vida. Y lloró, porque simplemente no está preparado para criar al pequeño ser que está creciendo en su barriga.

Perdió completamente la noción del tiempo. No sabía si llevaba un par de minutos o un par de horas llorando en el sillón. Lo único que hizo fue pensar. “ _¿Cómo mierda se lo diré a Harry_?”, era la pregunta que saltaba en su mente cada segundo.  _“¿Cómo le digo que estoy embarazado y que obviamente él es el maldito padre?”._  Lentamente, recuerdos de su noviazgo aparecieron en su mente y no pudo reprimir una genuina sonrisa al recordar cómo se conocieron.

  _ **Cuatro meses atrás**_

“ _¡No puedo creerlo, Tomlinson! Tercer lunes que voy atrasado a clase en lo que va de este puto mes. El profesor me va a matar”_ , pensaba furiosamente el chico de vistosos pantalones rojos con tirantes y ajustada polera blanca con líneas azules mientras corría por los pasillos de su universidad. Al momento de ver horrorizado como su reloj le mostraba su inexcusable retraso de 20 minutos, sintió el hambriento rugido del león que habita en su estómago. “ _Jódete anciano y tu charla sobre Shakespeare. El Tommo necesita su alimento”,_ pensó mientras paraba frente a una máquina expendedora. ¿Un chocolate? ¿Galletas? ¿Caramelos? Así es, sólo él se podría dar el gusto de meditar sobre qué golosina elegir llevando un retraso de 25 minutos para la primera clase del día. Sacó un arrugado billete de su bolsillo y lo introdujo en la máquina. _“¡Entra, maldito billete del infierno!”,_ pensó en lo que parecía el intento número 50 de meter el billete. El billete entró, presionó los botones y vio con orgullo como ese delicioso chocolate caía. Se agachó y al tratar de meter su mano por el pequeño compartimiento, se dio cuenta de que estaba atascado. Con su chocolate. Cayó en una forma tan increíblemente extraña que solo su suerte podía haberlo provocado. Sintió la ira surgir en su interior mientras trataba de meter su mano inclinándose aún más, quedando en una posición muy poco decorosa. Pasaron segundos, cuando escuchó pasos bajando una escalera cercana, luego un grito y finalmente el inevitable sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo. Un hambriento Louis se giró quedando frente a un chico esparcido en el suelo, con la mirada dirigida al techo, al final de las escaleras, con varios libros y hojas de papel a su alrededor.

Sintiéndose como el casi adulto que cree que es, Louis se acercó preocupado al joven, con intenciones de ayudarlo. Llegó hasta el chico y le tendió la mano, la cual el caído aceptó gustosamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Louis.

- Eh… sí, claro. Am… gracias –respondió evidentemente avergonzado el joven mientras se acomodaba las gafas que llevaba.

Louis no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la belleza frente a él. El chico era un poco más alto que Louis. Tenía cabello rizado, unos rulos rebeldes hacían que pareciese desordenado, pero sensual, si eso tenía sentido. Sus gafas resaltaban esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas. Sus labios poseían un fuerte tono rosado, incitando a todo ser viviente a besarlos. Una sonrisa nerviosa proveniente del rizado dejó ver los más adorables hoyuelos a cada extremo de su boca. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

- ¿Y bien? –pregunta expectante el chico.

- ¿Perdón? Lo siento, creo que me perdí en mi pensamiento, jeje –responde Louis.

- Que cómo te llamas –dice el desconocido, ahora sonriendo.

- Oh, Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Estudio Literatura Inglesa. ¿Y tú?

- ¿En serio? También yo, me transferí esta semana. Soy Harry Styles, un placer –responde Harry, estirando su mano.

- El placer es mío, Harry –otorga Louis tomando la mano de Harry.

- Por cierto, si te dirigías a la clase del profesor Horan, no te molestes. No llegó –comenta Harry algo desilusionado.

- ¡Oh, pero claro que no llegó! Maldito anciano teñido –comenta Louis furioso.

- Jajaja, déjame adivinar. Te levantaste “temprano” y venías corriendo tratando de alcanzar su clase –responde un divertido Harry.

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas, querido Harold? Hablando de comida… -Louis se aleja unos pasos para regresar a la raíz de su inicial enojo: La maléfica máquina expendedora que retiene a su pobre chocolate contra su voluntad.

- Oh, ¿se atascó tu desayuno? –pregunta Harry, ahora a su lado observando el fatídico hecho.

- Así es –responde Louis mirando devastado su chocolate a través del vidrio de la máquina.

- Pues, creo que es tu día de suerte. Cierra tus ojos y extiende tus manos –ordena amablemente Harry.

“ _No me negaría por nada del mundo, guapetón”_ , pensó Louis queriendo demostrar toda la simpatía posible hacia el atractivo joven. Sintió a Harry agacharse frente a la máquina, lo escuchó dar unos golpes y en cosa de segundos sintió caer un objeto sobre sus manos. Abrió los ojos y contempló como su barra de chocolate yacía delante de él, esperando ser devorada.

- Harry Styles, creo que ya eres la persona que más me agrada en esta universidad. ¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer? –le dice Louis al chico que lo mira sonriente.

- Mmm, ¿te gustaría tomar un café ahora? Después de todo tenemos algo de tiempo libre –ofrece Harry.

- Nada me gustaría más –responde Louis mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

  _ **En la actualidad**_

 Louis recuerda con felicidad ese día, ese día que dio inicio a una instantánea amistad, la cual no tardó en convertirse en un maravilloso romance. Harry le pidió ser su novio durante una memorable salida al cine. Louis, por supuesto, aceptó lanzándose a sus brazos al segundo que juntaba sus labios en un beso lleno de esperanza y cariño. Desde ese momento, el mundo de Louis se llenó de tranquilidad y felicidad. Mucha felicidad. Gracias a su perfecto novio. Y ahora debía darle a Harry una noticia que destruirá su mundo, y probablemente su futuro juntos.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------

  _ **POV. Harry**_

_“¿Le gustará? No le va a gustar. Que idiota eres, Styles. Pero, tal vez sí le guste. Lleva meses hablando sobre éste libro. Quizás ya lo compró. Tonto, estuviste ayer en su casa y viste que aún no lo tiene. A lo mejor cambió de opinión. No lo creo. Sí lo creo. Debo dejar de pensar. Okay. Mente en blanco. Así es. Relájate... ¿Y si no le gusta? ¡Oh, por la mismísima mierda!”,_ pensaba un distraído chico mientras caminaba por las calles de Doncaster. En su mano llevaba un paquete que protegería con su vida. Un libro. El último ejemplar que quedaba en la última librería de esa ciudad. Otras dos personas en la tienda también deseaban comprarlo, pero él fue más rápido. O por lo menos, más rápido que las ancianas. Muy bien, tal vez no fue un gesto amable de su parte, pero realmente necesitaba ese libro. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque su persona favorita en el mundo lo quería.

Louis. Su perfecto novio. El chico del cual se enamoró perdidamente desde que lo vio desde el suelo de ese pasillo en la universidad. Louis Tomlinson. Guapo, gracioso, inteligente, simpático y sexy. Muy sexy. A veces, aún tenía problemas creyendo que alguien como Louis se enamorara de él. El torpe Harry. Así lo llamaban en su escuela. Siempre tropezando, cayendo, chocando con alguien. Así que naturalmente, el cambio a la universidad lo ayudó a cambiar un poco su imagen y su forma de comportarse. Ahora puede decir con orgullo que los días del torpe Harry han quedado completamente atr— “ _¡Ouch!”._ Eso dolió. ¿Quién diablos choca de frente contra un árbol? Bueno, a veces el torpe Harry vuelve de visita. “ _¿En qué estaba pensando? Ah, sí. Mi amado Louis”,_ retoma Harry mientras sigue caminando. Sus pensamientos lo hacen remontar cuatro meses atrás, al día en que lo conoció. Y sonríe.

_**Cuatro meses atrás** _

Un entusiasmado Harry juega con su lápiz en la mano. Su nuevo cuaderno yace abierto frente a él, esperando ansioso ser llenado por apuntes sobre Shakespeare. Siendo su primer día en la universidad de Doncaster, no podía evitar sentirse un poco aterrado, pero emocionado. Estaba sentado en el primer asiento, y nadie le había dicho nada. No recibió ningún insulto, ninguna bola de papel, ningún empujón. Nada. Sonrió ampliamente pensando en lo genial que se siente esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Veinte largos minutos pasaron y el profesor no se dignó a aparecer. La desilusión llenaba el interior de Harry. La puerta se abrió y a través de ella entró una mujer de aspecto intimidante.

- ¡Préstenme atención, por favor! El profesor Horan no vendrá esta semana. Me temo que se encuentra enfermo –anunció la fría señora.

Quejidos y murmullos de molestia se hicieron notar en la sala mientras todos los presenten tomaban sus cosas y se levantaban para irse. Harry salió del aula y se dirigió a la salida. Probablemente iría por un café. Se acercó a las escaleras, ya que la sala estaba en el segundo piso del edificio, y se dispuso a realizar la misma rutina mental que hacía en cada tramo de escaleras de la universidad. “ _Muy bien, Harry. Sólo son escaleras. No tienes por qué caerte. Vamos, paso a paso. Un escalón. Otro escalón. Ahora el otro…”,_ pensaba el joven mientras bajaba la escalera como una persona normal. “ _Ahora el siguiente. Y el siguiente-- ¡Cielos! Esa chica sí que tiene un gran trasero. Y esos pantalones rojos le quedan de maravilla. Lástima que soy-- ¡Un momento! ¡Es un chico! ¿Me salté un escalón? ¡Mierda!”_

- ¡Ahhhhhh! –gritó Harry.

Lo próximo que supo fue que rodó ridículamente por los últimos escalones y cayó sobre el suelo quedando con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas. Parecía que intentaba hacer un ángel de nieve. Agradeció que nadie más que el chico con trasero de chica estuviera cerca. Cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos vio una mano estirada hacia él. Por supuesto, la tomó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –escuchó que le preguntaba el pequeño adonis de voz angelical.

- Eh… sí, claro. Am… gracias –logró articular Harry mientras observaba al hermoso joven frente a él. -¿Cómo te llamas?

Esperó la respuesta del chico que parecía haber quedado en pausa.

- ¿Y bien? –volvió a intentar Harry.

Luego de esa pregunta, pudo escuchar nuevamente su voz. Una voz poco usual para un hombre, pero melodiosa. Su nombre era Louis. Gracias a una desafortunada situación que Louis tuvo con una máquina expendedora Harry pudo demostrar su habilidad desatascándola, ganándose así la gratitud del chico de tirantes. Y también la oportunidad de tomar un café con él.

- Así que llegaste hace poco a Doncaster, ¿verdad? –pregunta un interesado Louis mientras se sientan en una banca fuera de la universidad.

- Así es. Mi madre fue trasladada en su trabajo. Justo cuando salí de la secundaria, así que no significó ningún problema –explicó Harry, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Oh, eso es genial. ¿Ningún problema? Me cuesta trabajo creer que no hayas tenido que dejar alguna novia en Cheshire. O novio –comentó Louis un poco sonrojado.

- Jaja, pues créelo. Estaba completamente soltero –respondió un confiado y sonriente Harry, habiendo ya descubierto el juego del otro chico.

- Estupendo. Supongo que no tendrás dificultad encontrando novia aquí. O novio –trató nuevamente Louis.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón –esquivó nuevamente Harry, ahora más divertido por la situación.

- ¡Oh, vamos Harry! Dime lo que quiero saber –ordenó Louis dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

- ¡Jaja! Me gustan los chicos, Lou- respondió finalmente mientras se acercaba un poco hacia Louis. – Aunque creo que en este momento sólo me gusta uno.

- Oh, eso es bueno –fue lo único que pudo articular Louis mientras su sonrisa hacia Harry se ampliaba cada vez más.

  _ **En la actualidad**_

La sonrisa de Harry no podría ser más grande mientras recordaba ese día. Se encontraba saliendo del ascensor en el piso de Louis. Esperaba que le gustara el regalo que le compró. Avanzó por el pasillo al momento que sacaba la llave del apartamento de su novio. Hace unas semanas, durante la celebración de su primer mes de noviazgo, decidieron intercambiar llaves. Louis le dio la copia de su apartamento, y él la de su casa, sin que su madre lo supiera, por supuesto. Abrió la puerta y avisó de su llegada.

- ¡Amor, soy yo! –gritó Harry alegremente.

No obstante, su alegría se desvaneció inmediatamente y sintió como su pecho se congelaba al dirigir la mirada hacia el sillón del chico que amaba.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

\- ¡Lou! ¿Qué pasó, amor? –preguntaba frenéticamente Harry al llegar donde Louis estaba sentado.

El aspecto de su novio aceleró el corazón de Harry de una manera que nunca había sentido antes. Su generalmente alegre Louis estaba ahora con los ojos vacíos, increíblemente rojos de tanto llorar, el rastro seco de sus lágrimas estaba marcado en sus pálidas mejillas.

- Lou, amor, respóndeme por favor –rogaba Harry mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amado.

- T-Tengo que hablar contigo, Hazz –respondió Louis hipando. Su voz sonaba ronca.

- Por supuesto, bebé. Dime qué sucede –decía Harry mientras besaba el cabello de Louis.

- Ahm… Esto es d-difícil de explicar. C-creo que será m-más sencillo si m-miras esto –respondió Louis mientras le pasaba un sobre a su novio.

Harry tomó el sobre y observó devastado cómo Louis cubría su cara con las manos y empezaba a sollozar. Abrió el sobre rápidamente y sacó las dos hojas que contenía. Notó inmediatamente el logo de una clínica en la esquina del papel y esperó lo peor. Trató de leer, sus manos temblando fuertemente por el miedo que sentía, pero no entendía. Era un montón de información científica. Líneas y líneas de datos médicos sin sentido. Estaba por preguntarle a Louis qué significaba todo eso, cuando sus ojos distinguieron una palabra que iluminó toda la situación: “embarazo”. Pasó a la siguiente hoja, en la cual solo había una imagen. Un sonograma. Un sonograma de bebé.

- Lou, ¿es una broma, verdad? –preguntó Harry evidentemente confundido.

- ¿T-Te parece que estoy b-bromeando? –dijo de vuelta Louis.

- Lou, por favor, explícame –rogó el rizado. Louis suspiró.

- ¿Recuerdas los dolores que he estado sintiendo estos últimos días? Pues, fui al médico. Me examinó, hizo unas pruebas, realizó tests. Al parecer, dentro de mí tengo órganos de reproducción femeninos… -murmuró Louis.

 - Eso… Eso quiere decir que… -Harry trataba de formular algo con sentido, pero no podía.

- ¡Que estoy embarazado, cariño! –Louis soltó una triste carcajada. – El doctor dijo que soy un “milagro médico”. El primer hombre en quedar realmente embarazado. Un milagro, jaja. Creo que se confundió con lo que realmente soy. Un fenóm—

- ¡No lo digas! –lo detuvo Harry.

- Harry, escucha. H-He pensado sobre esto. Y necesito que sepas que entiendo completamente si… si te quieres apartar de esto –señaló Louis posicionando una mano sobre su estómago.

- Okay, ahora sí estás bromeando, Lou. ¿En serio me crees capaz de hacer eso? –preguntó Harry ligeramente ofendido.

- ¡Harry, soy un fenómeno! ¡Un hombre embarazado, maldita sea! –gritó Louis.

- ¡Y yo soy el otro padre, Louis! ¡Y soy tu novio, y te amo! –respondió Harry.

- Harry… Yo… -musitó Louis.

- Escúchame, Lou. Te conozco desde hace cuatro meses. Te puedo asegurar que me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento. Y hoy puedo decir con seguridad que te amo. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Estás demente si crees que te abandonaré a ti y a nuestro bebé –habló Harry con confianza.

- Nuestro bebé… -susurró Louis mientras un atisbo de sonrisa se dejó ver en su rostro.

- Exacto, amor. Nuestro bebé –dijo Harry mientras tomaba las manos de su novio y las besaba.

- Pero Harry, ¿qué dirán nuestros amigos, nuestras familias? –intentó Louis.

- No importa, Lou. Nada de eso importa. Lo único que importa es que estaremos juntos. Estaremos juntos durante tu embarazo, durante el parto. Y cuando el pequeño Hemingway Superman Styles nazca, estaremos juntos para amarlo –habló seriamente Harry.

- ¡¿Hemingway Superman?! –exclamó Louis sin poder reprimir una genuina carcajada.

- Okay, tal vez debamos pensarlo mejor –otorgó Harry sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó Louis mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su amado.

- ¿Sí, amor? –dijo Harry acariciando con una mano el vientre de Louis.

- Te amo tanto. Creí que no querrías estar con alguien extraño como yo –murmuró Louis.

- Lou, pensé que lo había dejado claro. No eres extraño, bebé. Eres especial. Yo ya sabía que eres la persona más especial en este mundo. Ahora lo eres aún más –confirmó Harry dando pequeños besos en la mejilla de su novio.

- ¿Me querrás cuando mi estómago sea como una sandía? –preguntó Louis cerrando los ojos bajo el cariño de Harry y haciendo adorables pucheros.

- Jaja, ¿qué pregunta es esa, cariño? Por supuesto que si –comentó Harry divertido. - ¿Sabes? Me cuesta creerlo ya que recién me enteré, pero no puedo esperar a que nazca nuestro pequeño.

- Lo sé, también siento eso –respondió Louis tomando la mano de Harry y entrelazando sus dedos. – Me pregunto cómo será.

- Eso es obvio, Lou. Será hermoso, sin duda. Tendrá tus genes, no hay forma de que no sea perfecto como tú –dijo Harry sonrojándose.

- Oh, qué lindo eres, amor. Yo solo espero que saque tus rulos, y tus hoyuelos. Y tu color de ojos. Y tu sonrisa. Más bien que sea igual a ti –comentó Louis sintiendo el cansancio crecer en su interior. – Amor, ¿qué haré con la universidad? ¿Y de dónde sacaremos dinero? ¿Crees que nuestros padres nos ayuden?

- Lou, no pienses en eso ahora. Ya nos preocuparemos de eso más adelante. Pero estaba pensando en algo. Creo que nos deberíamos mudar juntos –ofreció Harry algo temeroso.

- Woah, Harry. Sé que es algo irónico decir esto ahora que estamos esperando un bebé, pero ¿no crees que es algo pronto para eso?

- Oh, no, no. No es que quiera apresurar las cosas. Es solo que pensaba en cuando sientas dolores o contracciones. O si necesitas un masaje en la espalda o en los pies. ¿Y qué harás si te dan ganas de un helado de chocolate a las 2 de la mañana? –dijo inocentemente Harry.

- Harry, eres perfecto, ¿lo sabías? –respondió Louis sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían un poco.

- No es para tanto amor, jeje –comentó Harry sonriendo.

- Tal vez deba agradecer por adelantado tu amabilidad, cariño –susurró Louis con tono sugerente.

- Suena tentador, pero ¿sabes lo que sí deberías hacer ahora? Dormir. Estás obviamente muy cansado, amor. Ven aquí –dijo Harry acomodándose mejor en el sillón para que Louis durmiera en sus brazos.

- ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? –preguntó Louis dejando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado. Harry sonrió.

- Por supuesto, amor. Estaré contigo por siempre.


	2. Cambios Positivos... Y Otros No Tanto

_**POV. Louis** _

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras su mente trataba de dilucidar su entorno. Se encontraba en su habitación, la cual estaba completamente a oscuras. Alargó su mano hacia la mesita de noche palpando su móvil. Encendió la pantalla.  _“Maldita sea, ¿qué hago despierto a las 3.47 a.m.?”,_ pensó Louis algo enfurecido por la interrupción de su embellecedor sueño. Se acomodó para continuar durmiendo y, sólo entonces, notó una mano más grande que la suya descansando protectoramente en su estómago. Sonrió, presionándose aún más dentro de los brazos de su novio. Lo escuchó mascullar algo entre sueños, y cerró los ojos al sentir la respiración de Harry en su nuca. Su boca se ensanchó formando una amplia sonrisa al recordar los sucesos del último par de semanas.

**_Una semana atrás_ **

\- Vamos, Harry, por favor, sólo déjame ayudarte en algo –rogó Louis por décima vez en ese día.

\- Olvídalo, Lou. No quiero que hagas ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Sólo siéntate y descansa, bebé –respondió un sudado Harry mientras dejaba caer sonoramente al suelo una caja etiquetada con la palabra “LIBROS”.

\- Pero amor, no quiero sentirme como un inútil mientras tú haces todo el trabajo. No traeré tus otros libros, te prometo que subiré la caja que tiene almohadas, ¿qué dices? –preguntó Louis haciendo un adorable puchero mientras se acercaba a su novio.

\- Realmente quieres ayudar, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry rodeando la cintura de Louis con sus adoloridos brazos.

\- Sí, Hazz. No quiero que te agotes –respondió Louis abrazando a Harry por el cuello al momento que ponía sus mejores ojos de Gato con botas.

\- Pues, puedes ayudarme quedándote aquí cuidando de nuestro bebé, Lou –terminó Harry al momento que besaba el puchero de su novio y se separaba de él para salir del apartamento a buscar más cajas.

\- ¡Uf, maldito idiota perfecto! –bufó Louis ante la posición de su terco novio.

No obstante, no podía reprimir la alegría en su interior debido a la situación. Harry se estaba mudando con él. Por supuesto, él no se había negado ante el ofrecimiento de su novio, ya que la simple razón de querer estar presente en todo momento y ayudarlo en todo lo necesario, hacía a Louis amar cada vez más a Harry.

Luego de un par de horas, Harry cerró la puerta del apartamento y se desplomó en el sillón junto a Louis.

\- Bueno, creo que esa fue la última caja. Supongo que es oficial, ya vivo aquí –dijo Harry mostrando su característica sonrisa gigante a su novio.

\- Así es. No puedo expresar en palabras lo feliz que me siento, Harry. De verdad –respondió Louis mostrando también una sincera sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su novio.

\- Yo también estoy muy feliz, Lou. No tienes idea. Te amo tanto –Dijo Harry acercándose para besarlo.

\- Yo también te amo, Hazz. Pero antes de que me beses… -susurró Louis separándose un poco de su ahora conviviente.

\- ¿Sí, amor?

\- Por favor, ve a ducharte –terminó Louis ante la divertida mirada de su novio.

**_En la actualidad_ **

Ahora, acostado en su cama junto al hombre que amaba, sentía que ese día lo recordaría como uno de los más felices de su vida. Sobre todo al recordar como Harry, luego de que le hubiera dicho que se duchara, lo había arrastrado a él también al baño para tener una de las sesiones de sexo más fogosas de su noviazgo. Desechó esos pensamientos rápidamente, al notar como su temperatura aumentó. Ya en la mañana se encargaría de darse a él mismo y a su novio un buen despertar. Ahora solo tenía ganas de acurrucarse junto a Harry y dormir. Dormir junto al padre de su bebé. Dormir junto al amor de su vida.

La segunda vez que despertó, su pieza estaba iluminada por los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana. Aún se encontraba fuertemente abrazado por Harry, lo que, como todas las mañanas, lo hacía muy feliz. Se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su novio. Se dedicó a observarlo por un momento, antes de decidirse a despertarlo suavemente con pequeños besos. Besó sus rojizos labios, repartió besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, y también besó sus mejillas, su nariz y sus ojos pacíficamente cerrados. Harry se removió un poco, y comenzó a abrir los ojos lenta y perezosamente. Al verlo, el rizado le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y se acercó para besarlo apropiadamente.

\- Buenos días, Lou –dijo Harry luego de besar a su novio. – ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Siempre que duermo contigo duermo bien, Hazz –respondió Louis.

\- ¿Y el pequeño? –habló Harry antes de posicionarse quedando con su cara frente al estómago de su novio. - ¿Qué tal dormiste tú, mi bebé? ¿Estás cómodo ahí dentro?

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que será varón, Hazz? –preguntó un divertido Louis.

\- No estoy seguro, Lou. Pero lo deseo. Quiero que sea varón –respondió Harry. Ante la mirada interrogadora de su novio, se dispuso a agregar. – Si es niña, sobre todo con tus genes, ¡tendrá millones de pretendientes, Lou! No me siento preparado para patear tantos traseros.

\- ¡Harry! –respondió Louis con una carcajada. – Amor, solo tengo unas semanas, ¿y ya estás preocupado por los novios que tendrá? Hazz, te estás volviendo un viejo gruñón.

\- Wow, que curioso que hayas utilizado esa palabra, Lou, porque así como yo lo veo--

\- ¡Termina esa oración y te asesino, Styles! –amenazó Louis con una atemorizante expresión en su rostro. Harry otorgó una pausa dramática.

\- …eres más viejito, Lou –terminó Harry.

\- Ya está. Despídete del sexo por esta semana –finalizó tajantemente Louis mientras se levantaba de la cama.

\- Pero, Lou, amor, solo estaba bromeando… -trataba de disculparse Harry con una confusa mirada en su rostro.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ve y búscate un tipo más joven si tanto te molesta mi edad, maldito idiota! –gritó Louis mientras entraba al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

En la cama, un confundido Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos abría y cerraba la boca tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  ** _POV. Harry_**

Un preocupado Harry se encontraba en la cocina del apartamento que compartía con su adorable novio… Okay, su novio… Okay, su temible y aterrorizante novio. Mientras cocinaba el almuerzo favorito de Louis, su mente no paraba de analizar la situación que vivieron en su dormitorio hace un par de horas. Se sentía horrible. ¿Realmente había sido tan cruel molestando a su novio?  _“Soy un maldito egoísta. Mi pobre Lou está pasando por tantas cosas en este momento, y yo me burlo de su edad, sabiendo que él odia hablar de eso”,_  pensaba Harry mientras ordenaba la mesita de la cocina y ponía los platos en sus puestos.

Escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras su corazón se aceleró.  _“Cielos, realmente le tengo miedo”_ , pensó. Se tensó aún más cuando su novio entró por la puerta y sin decir ninguna palabra se sentó a comer. Harry se acercó lentamente a la silla de enfrente y se sentó cauteloso.

\- Ahm, hice puré de papas con verduras salteadas, Lou. Tu favorito –musitó Harry.

\- Gracias por informarme, casi no me doy cuenta –contestó fríamente su novio.

Harry observó asombrado a su novio. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Y eso que presenció cuando el trabajo de Louis de 45 páginas sobre poemas épicos se borró al infectarse la computadora con un virus.  _“Un día horroroso”,_ pensó Harry al recordar como Louis le arrancó varios cabellos de un solo tirón. No obstante, toda la furia de ese día no se compara con el gélido comportamiento actual de su novio.

\- Lou, por favor, neces… -empezó Harry mirando su comida, pero se vio interrumpido por unos sollozos.

El rizado levantó la mirada y se encontró con su novio llorando devastado.

\- ¡Amor! Oh, bebé, no llores. ¿Qué sucede? Háblame –alentó Harry luego de acercarse rápidamente a su novio para abrazarlo.

\- T-te… ¡Te amo tanto, Harry! –gritó Louis mientras lloraba desalmadamente.

\- Am, yo también te amo, Lou. Muchísimo –dijo Harry mientras daba pequeños besos en el cabello de Louis.

\- ¡P-pero te amo tanto, Harry! No podría vivir sin ti. Por favor, no te vayas. Te lo ruego –pedía Louis al momento que sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes.

\- Pero Lou, no me iré. ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Harry.

\- En… En unos m-meses me veré gordo como un e-elefante y… y… y tú me dejarás… p-por un tipo más joven… y… y… más de-delgado –trataba de decir Louis hipando.

\- Cielos, amor, no sé de dónde sacas esas cosas. Lou, yo jamás te dejaría. Te amo demasiado. Y mucho menos te dejaría por esa estúpida razón. Te amaré por siempre, tengas la forma que tengas, tontito –terminó Harry acariciando a su emocionalmente inestable novio.

\- ¿Me dijiste tonto? –preguntó Louis irguiéndose en la silla.

\- Eh… No me refería a eso, Lou, yo solo--

\- Tú crees que soy un idiota, ¿verdad? ¡Dilo! ¡Di: Louis eres un idiota! –vociferó Louis levantándose de un golpe.

\- Pero, Lou, amor…

\- ¡Déjalo! Siempre supe que pensabas eso de mí, desde esa vez cuando… -parloteaba Louis mientras salía de la cocina con Harry siguiéndolo de cerca. El chico de rulos se detuvo al ver como Louis, aun hablando enojadamente, entraba en el dormitorio de ambos y salía nuevamente con una almohada y una sábana.

\- …así que supongo que si no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para ti, gran genio, ¡puedes dormir en el sofá! –finalizó Louis arrojando ambas cosas a la cara de Harry para luego ir a encerrarse en la pieza.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry representaba una cantidad astronómica de pura y absoluta confusión.

\- ¿Qué… mierda… está… pasando?

  ** _Dos horas después_**

-  _Son los cambios de humor, Harry –_ respondió una voz por el teléfono.

\- ¿Cambios de humor? Explícate, Li –habló Harry.

-  _Jaja, es una fase del embarazo, Hazza. Lo lamento, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Es perfectamente normal. Un segundo estará feliz, y al siguiente te gritará por algo sin importancia. En otro momento se verá normal, y luego estará deprimido y triste_  –explicó Liam.

\- ¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer? Quiero decir, no quiero que esté triste, aunque sea normal –dijo Harry.

-  _Me temo que no, amigo. Solo deberás andar con cuidado_  –aconsejó Liam.

\- Ugh, ¿estás seguro?

-  _Lamentablemente, sí. Así que te sugiero que acomodes tu nueva cama, compañero –_ se burló su amigo.

\- Hilarante, Li –comentó seriamente Harry. –Bueno, no me molesta. A decir verdad, el sillón es bastante cómodo.

Sin embargo, no se quejó cuando a media noche, un friolento Louis lo fue a buscar a la sala de estar, lo besó con todo el amor posible y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama para que durmieran abrazados.

Pero sí se quejó cuando, cinco minutos después, su amoroso novio lo echó a patadas de la habitación por estar “emanando demasiado calor”.

Este será un largo embarazo…


	3. Antojos y Problemas

Harry se encontraba mirando directamente a su novio con una evidente mueca de asco. Por lo general, el tema de Louis comiendo siempre despertaba emociones no tan inocentes en la mente del rizado, la mayoría de las veces porque Louis estaba consciente de eso y se aprovechaba. Pero ahora, era bastante diferente. Louis se encontraba sentado en su lugar de la cama con un plato que tenía la mitad de un sándwich encima. Un sándwich que Harry jamás en su vida probaría. La otra mitad del particular alimento se encontraba siendo vorazmente devorada por Louis.

\- Amor, ¿estás seguro que no quieres? Esto está delicioso –dijo Louis con una sonrisa ofreciéndole parte de su sándwich.

\- Por nada del mundo, amor, por nada del mundo –respondió Harry tratando de reprimir un atisbo de nausea.

\- Tú te lo pierdes –agregó Louis con voz cantarina.

Hacía aproximadamente una hora, es decir, a las 2.35 a.m. Louis despertó con un increíble deseo de comer un sándwich de pollo con pimienta y helado de vainilla con salsa de chocolate. Así que Harry, siendo el atento novio que es (y además porque desafortunadamente se lo prometió a Louis cuando le ofreció mudarse con él), se vistió y salió a recorrer las tiendas de los alrededores en busca del preciado botín culinario. No se demoró mucho, sorprendentemente, y regresó al apartamento en un santiamén. Al llegar, Louis le agradeció emocionadamente su gesto y se dispuso a preparar su snack de madrugada bajo la mirada de su novio. Sin embargo, la mirada de Harry cambió de total normalidad a ligeramente confundido, para pasar finalmente a estar sorprendido y boquiabierto al ver lo que Louis se disponía a hacer. Su novio había abierto el pan, le esparció el helado de vainilla encima para luego poner varias presas de pollo. Sobre el pollo, vertió una considerable cantidad de salsa de chocolate para finalizar con la pimienta.  _“Mi novio se ha vuelto loco. ¡Mierda, eso sí que es un maldito antojo!”,_  pensaba Harry.

Ahora, de vuelta en la realidad, Louis se saboreaba luego de su comida.

\- Mm… Cielos, Harry. No puedo creer que no quisieras ni siquiera probar un bocado –negaba Louis mientras dejaba el plato en la mesita de noche.

\- Bueno, Lou, tu sabes, a veces uno simplemente… desaprovecha las buenas oportunidades –respondió Harry.

\- Supongo que sí –susurró Louis mientras se acercaba a su novio. - Muchas gracias por esto, Harry.

\- No es nada, Lou. Lo que sea para mantener feliz a mi novio y a mi bebé –respondió Harry aceptando un cariñoso beso de su novio.

Harry arrugó un poco la nariz al notar como los labios de Louis aún tenían un ligero sabor a chocolate con pimienta, pero no se molestó al notar la lengua de Louis adentrándose juguetonamente en su boca. Sus pulsaciones se aceleraron al notar como la mano de Louis bajaba en busca de su entrepierna y sintió como su miembro inmediatamente se tensaba.  _“Oh, sí. Este antojo sí que lo puedo manejar”,_  pensó Harry mientras se dejaba llevar.

Louis alcanzó su miembro por encima de sus boxers al tiempo que éste se endurecía completamente. Su novio le besaba tan apasionadamente que Harry no tardó en estar muy caliente. La lengua de Louis jugaba ávidamente con la suya por lo que gruñó cuando sus labios se separaron.

\- Aún tengo hambre, Hazz –susurró Louis cerca de su boca, sus labios rozándose.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –respondió Harry acercándose a la boca de su amado para morder su labio inferior. Louis soltó un peculiar gemido de excitación.

\- ¡Oh, sí! –gritó Louis antes de besar salvajemente a su novio.

Mientras Louis lo besaba, Harry posó sus manos sobre el grande y firme trasero de su novio, acariciando suavemente sus nalgas. Pero cuando Louis mordió juguetonamente sus labios, no puedo evitar darles un fuerte agarrón.

Louis se separó de los rojizos labios de Harry para besar a lo largo de su mandíbula. Repartió varios besos antes de bajar al cuello de Harry para dejar húmedos chupones. Harry esperaba el lento descenso por su pecho y abdomen que Louis siempre hacía, pero se sorprendió al ver como se dirigió rápidamente a su miembro. Lo acarició suavemente por sobre la tela del boxer para luego acercar su boca y pasar la lengua por toda la dureza de su pene. Después de unos minutos, Louis se dispuso a bajar la ropa interior de Harry desatando frente a él el largo miembro que lo hacía gozar. Tomó el duro pene de Harry y lo besó desde la base subiendo por el venoso tronco. Llegó al glande, al cual le dio un largo beso y cuando se separó, ambos vieron como un hilo de líquido preseminal unía el labio inferior de Louis con su mojado glande. Eso fue demasiado para Louis, quien se lanzó hambrientamente a chupar el miembro de su amado. Al sentir esto, Harry tomó firmemente el cabello de Louis, cuya cabeza subía y bajaba a lo largo de su húmedo pene. Louis se separó del miembro de Harry por un momento para lamerlo por toda su extensión dejándolo mojado con su saliva.

\- L-Lou… no creo que p-pueda durar mucho más… -trataba de decir Harry.

\- Perfecto –respondió un lujurioso Louis lamiéndose los labios.

Volvió a meterse el pene de Harry en la boca y luego de succionar por un largo rato decidió ir más profundo y relajó su garganta. Harry lanzó un fuerte gemido al sentir lo que Louis estaba haciendo. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con su pene desaparecido completamente dentro de la boca de su novio, quien lo miraba intensamente con sus ojos azules, los cuales estaban húmedos por el esfuerzo hecho por Louis. La mera imagen fue suficiente para Harry.

\- Lou… me corro… -dijo Harry.

Louis se movió solo un poco, pero mantuvo el pene de Harry dentro de su boca. Harry sintió el cosquilleo en su estómago al momento que ligeros espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo. Louis sintió como el caliente líquido se esparció en su boca. Siguió chupando mientras Harry se corría explosivamente. Se aseguró de tragarse todo antes de soltar el pene de Harry y lamió cualquier resto que pudiera haber quedado en el miembro. Continuó dando besos al pene de su novio hasta que estuvo flácido y subió la ropa interior de Harry.

\- Lou, amor, eso… eso estuvo… Oh, Dios… estuvo fantástico –logró decir Harry.

\- Lo… lo mismo digo… -respondió Louis mientras se acomodaba al lado de su novio.

\- ¿Quieres que te devuelva el favor? –preguntó Harry de manera sugerente mientras bajaba su mano por el torso de Louis.

\- ¡No! Es decir, no es necesario, Hazz… -lo frenó Louis mientras se removía incómodamente.

\- Vamos, Lou, sabes que no me molesta, todo lo contrario… -trató Harry nuevamente, pero Louis trataba de quitar sus manos de ahí.

\- Te digo que no es necesario, Harry, en serio –Louis se trataba de alejar.

\- Louis, te digo que no es… -se detuvo al tocar el paquete de Louis. Se sorprendió al sentir que estaba completamente húmedo. – Lou, ¿tú te… tú te corriste solo con darme una mamada?

\- Debe… debe ser algo del embarazo, estoy seguro –se excusó Louis sonrojándose.

\- Oh, cariño, no te tienes que avergonzar, de verdad –lo tranquilizó Harry.

\- Está bien –masculló Louis haciendo un puchero. – Harry, ¿es muy asqueroso que me quede así? Tengo demasiado sueño.

\- Tranquilo, Lou, nos daremos un baño mañana apenas despertemos –dijo Harry abrazando a su somnoliento novio, quien se dejó querer inmediatamente.

\- Te amo, Harry –dijo Louis cerrando sus ojos.

\- También yo, Lou. Buenas noches –respondió Harry.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

\- Por enésima vez, Harry. ¡No le pondremos Groot al bebé! –gritaba Louis exasperado en el asiento del copiloto del auto.

Acababan de salir del cine y se dirigían a la casa de los padres de Louis. Habían decidido relajarse un poco yendo a ver una película antes de lidiar con el asunto de contarle a los padres de ambos. Por asuntos del azar (salió sello en la moneda), los padres de Louis se enterarían primero. Luego, irían a ver a la madre de Harry.

\- Oh, vamos Lou. Ya viste lo tierno que era como plantita bebé. Además, es un nombre que le quedará bien tanto si es niño o niña –finalizó Harry quitando los ojos del camino por un segundo para darle a su novio una gran sonrisa.

\- Eso último fue una broma, ¿verdad? ¡¿Una niña llamada Groot?! –preguntó Louis incrédulo. – No puedo creer que diga esto, pero creo que prefiero Hemingway Superman.

\- Jajaja, me temo que esa ya no es una opción, Lou. Tendrás que elegir entre “Groot”, “Drax” o “Rocket Raccoon”. Aunque debo decir que con el último no tienes que pensar en un segundo nombre –dijo Harry seriamente.

\- Harry, debo decirte que no existe ninguna forma en que te deje elegir esos nombres para nuestro bebé –respondió Louis.

\- Muy bien, Lou, muy bien. Lamento decirte esto, pero me temo que Hazel y Augustus están fuera de la lista también –finalizó Harry con una sonrisa vengativa.

\- ¡Oh, pero Harry! Ésos nombres sí son normales… ¡Y son lindos! –respondió Louis.

\- Okay, supongo que puedo aceptar Augustus… -ofreció Harry.

\- ¡Genial! –sonrió Louis.

\- Augustus Drax –terminó Harry.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Okay! Quitaré Augustus y Hazel de la lista. Uf, como si te fuera a dejar ponerle Groot a nuestra bebita, tonto nerd. Yo también te hubiese molestado en la escuela –agregó Louis mostrándole su lengua a su novio.

Sin embargo, al ver como la cara de Harry dejó ver ligeramente un deje de tristeza al mencionar el tema, se sintió terrible enseguida.

\- Hazz –susurró Louis al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Harry en la palanca de cambios.

\- ¿Sí, bebé? –preguntó Harry mostrándose impasible, gesto que hubiera engañado a cualquiera. A cualquiera excepto a Louis.

\- Te amo. Más que a nadie. No quisiera a nadie más que tú como el padre de mi hijo –murmuró Louis besando la mano de su novio. Sonrió al ver como el rostro de Harry se iluminaba por lo dicho.

\- Yo también te amo, mi Lou. Con todo mi corazón –respondió Harry, sonriendo. - Entonces… ¿Superman y Groot siguen estando prohibidos?

\- Así es, mi amor. No tengo superhéroes en mi vida y no planeo tenerlos, muchas gracias.

Siguieron hablando sobre banalidades mientras se acercaban a la casa de los padres de Louis. Al llegar, Harry estacionó el auto y se bajaron. Louis sonrió al ver como Harry trataba de arreglar su cabello y se ordenaba su ropa.

\- Harry, hemos venido unas cinco veces, ya te conocen, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, bebé –trató de tranquilizarlo Louis.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Aun así, me pongo muy nervioso. Siento que siempre me veo desaliñado –terminó Harry por lo bajo.

\- Amor, siempre te ves perfecto. Sino no habría caído por ti al verte por primera vez. Oh, no, espera. No fui yo el que cayó –terminó Louis sonriendo.

\- Ja ja, muy chistoso, pequeño LouLou –respondió Harry al llegar a la puerta principal de la casa. Tocó el timbre.

\- ¿Pequeño LouLou? Oh, te vas a enterar cuando lleguemos al apartamento, maldito cabr--

\- ¡Boobear! –gritó alegremente una voz.

\- ¡Mamá! –gritó Louis al ver a Harry arquear las cejas y sonreír malévolamente. - ¡Te dije que no me dijeras así frente a Harry!

Jay, la mamá de Louis, se encontraba frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

\- Ay, lo siento, Boo. Se me olvidó esta vez. ¿Cómo estás, Harry? –preguntó Jay haciendo entrar a los chicos.

\- Muy bien, gracias, señora Tomlinson –dijo educadamente Harry mientras entraba en la casa de la mano de su novio.

\- Solo dime Jay, querido. Pasemos a la cocina, estaba cocinando unas galletas con Lottie. Mark está arriba haciendo algunas llamadas –dijo Jay mientras entraban en la cocina.

\- ¡Tommo, cara de mono! ¿Qué tal? –saludó Lottie a su hermano.

\- Ugh, no habría venido de saber que sigues aquí, horrible renacuajo –respondió Louis mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a la más joven.

\- ¿Y qué tal tú, cuñado? Aun soportando a este idiota, ¿eh? –preguntó Lottie.

\- Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto. Vale la pena –respondió Harry acercándose a Louis para pasar un brazo sobre su hombro y besar su cabello.

\- Iugh, asquerosos –masculló Lottie haciendo una mueca.

\- Ya déjalos, Lottie. Son tiernos –intervino Jay ofreciéndoles galletas a Harry y Louis.

\- No le des tantas a Louis, mamá. Estás formando una pequeña panza ahí, ¿eh, Tommo? –molestó Lottie.

\- Silencio, mocosa. No he tenido tiempo de ejercitar, es todo –dijo Louis algo enojado.

\- ¿Quién no ha tenido tiempo de ejercitar? –dijo una voz masculina entrando en la cocina.

\- El gordo de mi hermano –respondió Lottie.

\- ¡No estoy gordo, apestosa! Hola, papá –respondió Louis.

\- Hola, Lou. ¿Qué tal, Harold? –dijo Mark tomando una galleta.

\- Excelente, señor Tomlinson. ¿Y usted cómo está? –respondió Harry.

\- No me puedo quejar. Las ventas van bien, así que yo estoy bien –habló Mark antes de mirar más detenidamente a su hijo. – Creo que Lottie tiene razón, Lou. Sí tienes algo de panza ahí.

\- ¡Que es el puto embarazo, maldita sea! –soltó Louis. Todos en la cocina lo quedaron mirando en silencio.

**_Una hora después_ **

 - Así que para resumir, pues… Estoy esperando –terminó Louis tras una larga explicación con ayuda de Harry.

La sala de estar quedó en silencio. Mark tenía dos dedos presionando el puente de su nariz, mientras que Jay y Lottie miraban en silencio el sonograma sobre la mesita.

\- Bueno… Boobear, creo que… -empezó a decir Jay.

\- ¡Seré tía! –gritó Lottie emocionada.

\- Lottie, ¿puedes subir a tu habitación, por favor? –habló Mark.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Lottie extrañada.

\- Sólo hazlo –dijo Mark.

\- ¿Papá? –preguntó Louis.

\- Charlotte, sube a tu habitación ahora –repitió Mark levantando la voz.

Lottie se levantó y se dirigió a la escalera para subir a su habitación. Cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, Mark volvió a hablar.

\- Sal de mi casa, Louis –habló con evidente enojo contenido.

\- Papá, ¿de qué estás habl--

\- ¡Sal de mi casa! –gritó Mark levantándose.

\- ¡Mark! ¡No le hables así, cálmate! –respondió Jay parándose de su asiento también.

\- ¡Silencio! Louis, no te lo diré nuevamente. ¡Quiero que te largues de aquí ahora! Maldito fenómeno –gruñó Mark.

\- ¡Hey, cuidado con lo que dices! –intervino Harry, ahora furioso.

\- ¡Tú no te metas! ¡Suficiente hice con aceptarte a ti y tus mariconadas con mi hijo! ¡Ahora quiero que se larguen de esta casa! –gritó Mark.

\- ¡Papá, por favor! Tranquilízate, aún soy tu hijo, el que criaste. Solo soy un poco diferente, te pido que trates de entender –rogaba Louis.

\- ¡Ya cállate! –gritó finalmente Mark antes de levantar su brazo y dar una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla de Louis, quien quedó paralizado por el golpe.

\- ¡Mark! –gritó Jay horrorizada.

\- Maldito hijo de puta –masculló Harry con ira mientras se ponía delante de Louis para lanzar un feroz puñetazo en el rostro de Mark, cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo con la nariz sangrando.

\- Lou, cariño, ¿estás bien? –preguntaba Harry tomando el rostro de su novio con las dos manos.

\- Lo… Lo siento, lo siento… perdóname, papá –trataba de decir Louis, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- Harry, llévatelo, no quiero que estén aquí si Mark despierta –dijo Jay acercándose a los chicos.

\- ¿Estás segura? Jay, si ese idiota… -habló Harry.

\- Lottie y yo hablaremos con él. Te llamaré si necesito algo. Ahora, por favor, cuida de mi Boo –habló Jay con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Lo haré. Adiós, Jay –terminó Harry mientras tomaba a Louis para llevarlo de vuelta al auto.

Sentó a Louis en el asiento del copiloto, puso el cinturón de seguridad y se apresuró a subirse por el otro lado. Al sentarse al lado de Louis, tomó su mano y la besó.

\- Lou, amor, respóndeme por favor –decía Harry a su novio.

\- M-me quiero… ir, Harry… por favor… -sollozaba Louis.

Harry tomó su celular, marcó un número y se lo acercó al oído.

-  _¿Qué hay, Hazz?_  –respondió una voz.

\- Li, ¿estás en tu casa? –habló rápidamente Harry.

-  _Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas?_ –respondió Liam.

\- Voy para allá, necesito tu ayuda –pidió Harry.

-  _Pues, ven, apresúrate_  –instó Liam, notando la preocupación en la voz de Harry.

En menos de 10 minutos Harry se encontraba entrando a la casa de Liam con Louis bajo su brazo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Liam palideciendo al notar la rojiza mejilla de Louis.

\- Su padre lo golpeó, fuerte –respondió Harry mientras ayudaba a Louis a sentarse en el sofá de Liam. Lo cubrió con una manta que Liam había traído.

\- Lou, bebé, escucha. Te quedarás aquí con Liam, ¿okay? Te prometo que solo será un rato –dijo Harry.

\- No… ¡Harry, no me dejes, por favor! –decía Louis aferrándose a Harry.

\- Amor, no te dejaré, te lo prometo. Pero ese malnacido sigue en la casa con tu madre y tus hermanas, necesito asegurarme de que estén bien –respondió Harry. Louis, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Harry, asintió.

\- Ten cuidado, por favor –dijo Louis besando a su novio.

\- Lo tendré, mi amor –respondió Harry. – Li, ¿puedes decirle a tu padre que lo revise, por favor?

\- Por supuesto, ¿quieres que te acompañe? –ofreció Liam.

\- Gracias, Liam, pero creo que puedo manejar esto –dijo Harry mientras salía de la residencia Payne.

 

Harry manejó de vuelta donde los padres de Louis. Llegó justo en el momento en que Mark cargaba maletas en su auto de lujo. Sintió un alivio al ver la imagen. Se bajó del auto al mismo tiempo que Mark cerraba el maletero del suyo. Mark se dio vuelta y se encontró con Harry, quien lo miraba con un odio incontenible. El idiota le mantuvo la mirada mientras una amarga sonrisa se formaba en su boca. Lanzó un bufido y se metió en su auto. Harry no quitó la mirada hasta que el auto se perdió de vista. Se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. En la sala de estar se encontraba Jay llorando mientras Lottie la abrazaba.

\- Hola –dijo Harry.

\- ¿Harry? –preguntó Jay levantando la mirada. - ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

\- Está bien. Está en la casa del Dr. Payne. Es el doctor que está tratando a Lou. También es el padre de mi mejor amigo.

\- Oh, muy bien. Siento tanto lo que pasó. Aun no puedo creer lo que ese bastardo hizo… fue… fue… -hablaba Jay.

\- No hablemos de eso. El idiota ya se fue –dijo Harry.

\- Harry, mañana iremos a visitarlos con las chicas. Quiero que mi Boobear se olvide pronto de lo que pasó hoy. Necesito que vea como lo apoyamos –dijo Jay.

\- Por supuesto, son bienvenidas. No podemos decirle que no a la abuela –respondió Harry con una sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó aún más al ver como los ojos de Jay brillaron al oír esa palabra.

 

Luego de eso, Harry fue a buscar a Louis a la casa de Liam. Se aseguró de tener una larga charla con el Dr. Payne sobre el bienestar de su novio antes de irse. De vuelta en el apartamento, Harry le hizo un té a su novio y se acostaron en la cama, abrazados. Louis tenía su cabeza descansando en el pecho de su novio.

\- ¿Harry? –habló Louis.

\- Pensé que ya estabas dormido, amor. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando en la tarde dije que no tenía superhéroes en mi vida? –dijo Louis.

\- Sí, amor. ¿Por qué?

\- Estaba equivocado. Sí tengo uno. Gracias por defenderme, Harry –dijo Louis.

\- Oh, Lou. No tienes que agradecerme. Eres mi vida, amor. Te protegeré por siempre, pase lo que pase –dijo Harry besando la cabeza de su novio. – Ahora deberías dormir, Boobear. El bebé y tú necesitan descansar. No olvides que te amo con toda mi alma.

 - También te amo… Mi héroe… -respondió Louis cerrando los ojos.


	4. Amigos

\- Harry, me veo horrendo –decía Louis mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

\- ¡Te digo que no, Lou! –repitió Harry por tercera vez esa mañana.

Ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos. Harry recostado en la cama y Louis de pie mirándose en el espejo. Acababan de hacer apasionadamente el amor tres veces seguidas. Al parecer, era un asunto del embarazo. Louis andaba insaciable, cosa que Harry agradecía y disfrutaba. Sin embargo, a veces (jamás lo admitiría en voz alta) Harry se cansaba.

\- Harry, te lo digo en serio, no me veo bien –dijo Louis haciendo un puchero mientras acariciaba su panza, la cual ya era bastante prominente.

Harry observaba atentamente el cuerpo de su novio, tratando de evitar una erección antes de que Louis la viera. Louis siempre tuvo un cuerpo con curvas femeninas, y amaba eso de él. Sobre todo en este momento, cuando la barriga de Louis estaba un poco más grande. En una forma difícil de explicar, Harry pensaba que la panza de Louis lo hacía ver aún más sensual de lo que ya creía. El solo saber que Louis llevaba a su bebé en su interior, lo hacía sentirse pleno. Y sentía que su relación se había vuelto más íntima. En adición al estómago de Louis, su trasero se había vuelto un poco más grande también. Así es, eso era posible. Louis no lo había notado, pero Harry sí. Oh, sí que lo había notado.

\- Sí lo he notado… -murmuró Harry sin darse cuenta, con la mirada perdida en el firme trasero de su novio.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Harry? –preguntó Louis.

\- Nada, Lou –respondió Harry despertando de su ensoñación.

\- Te he estado viendo por el espejo, amor. He visto como me mirabas… -confesó Louis. – Me calienta que me mires así, Hazz.

\- ¿Ah sí, Lou? ¿Te calienta? –preguntó Harry bajando la mano hacia su miembro.

\- Sí… Mucho… ¿Quieres ver cómo me has puesto? –preguntó Louis girándose para quedar de frente a su novio.

Harry sintió como su boca se secaba. Pasó su lengua por los labios al ver la imagen de su novio masturbándose lentamente. El rosado pene de Louis estaba erecto completamente, el glande brillante goteando líquido preseminal. Harry no puedo aguantarse.

\- Oh, Lou… Prepárate… -masculló Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama. – Te voy a follar tan duro…

**_Dos horas después_ **

\- Mierda, Lou. Simplemente no tienes suficiente, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry entrando en la sala de estar. Caminaba lentamente.

\- Lo siento tanto, amor –respondió Louis con una mueca de perdón, mientras le hacía espacio en el sofá. – Creo que pierdo el control fácilmente estos últimos días.

\- ¿Perder el control? Boobear, creo que literalmente tengo mis testículos secos –replicó Harry sentándose cuidadosamente al lado de su novio.

\- Ya te dije que lo lamento, Hazza –se disculpó nuevamente Louis haciendo un adorable puchero. – Pero en mi defensa, tú lo disfrutaste también.

\- ¡Louis, te pedí que pararas cinco veces! ¡Y cuando traté de salirme, me arañaste la espalda! Me quedaron marcas, Lou –habló Harry sobándose sus adoloridas partes privadas.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Harry, perdóname. Te lo puedo compensar, lo prometo –ofreció Louis.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry interesado, pero entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Tú dímelo, amor. Haré lo que quieras. Seré tu sucia put--

\- ¡Oh, por favor, Louis! –exclamó Harry levantándose del sillón.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? –preguntaba Louis haciéndose el inocente.

**_Al día siguiente_ **

Harry y Louis se encontraban en la mesita de la cocina almorzando. Louis se encontraba al lado de su novio, muy apegado a él, mientras comían.

\- Harry, no creí que fuera posible, pero te superas cada día con tus deliciosos platos de comida, te lo digo en serio –decía Louis mientras comía su pasta.

\- Bueno, amor, el placer es todo mío –dijo Harry mientras bebía su jugo.

\- Hazz, tú cocinas todos los días. ¿Por qué no me dejas cocinar una vez? Para que puedas descansar –ofreció Louis.

\- Aw, Lou, lo agradezco, bebé… -dijo Harry besando la mejilla de su novio. – Pero no tienes que molestarte. Adoro cocinar. Además, no quiero que quemes todo de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Hazza! Eso solo sucedió seis veces –replicó Louis.

\- Seis veces, Lou. Aún me cuesta trabajo creer que… -Harry se vio interrumpido por el celular de Louis sonando.

\- ¿Puedes… contestar tú…? –pidió Louis masticando.

\- Por supuesto, bebé –Harry se acercó el celular al oído. - ¿Hola?

-  _Hmmppff hfmmprrggaa jjdhrappmmhh, ¿dsjs?_  –respondió una voz.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién habla? –preguntó Harry.

-  _Gbllbllgbb qqajue ajsiwjj_  –respondió nuevamente la voz, la cual ahora Harry pudo reconocer.

\- ¡Niall! ¡No hables con tu puta boca llena! –gritó Harry.

-  _Hmmpfpffpfff… ¡Okay, okay! Ya tragué. Pon mucha atención, Haroldo, porque no lo diré de nuevo. Hoy, Zayn y yo iremos a visitarlos. Está decidido_ –dijo Niall con tono autoritario.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Niall, no pueden… Am… tenemos que… em… -trataba Harry de pensar en alguna excusa.

-  _Nop. Nada de eso. ¡Hace millones de años que no los vemos! Siempre inventan excusas. Zayn cree que ya no les caemos bien, pero yo insisto en que no. Porque… no es así, ¿verdad? –_ preguntó un temeroso Niall.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, Nialler! Por supuesto que no, idiota. Lo que sucede es que… -Harry miró a Louis, quien asintió lentamente. Harry suspiró. – Está bien, pueden venir. Pero… prepárense. Hay algo que debemos conversar.

-  _Suenas preocupado… ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Estás embarazado! Jaja, lo sabía_ –gritó Niall. Harry gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Solo vengan –dijo finalmente el rizado.

-  _¡Muy bien! Llevaré media docena de hamburguesas. ¿Y ustedes quieren algo?_

**_Dos horas después_ **

Zayn y Niall estaban estupefactos mirando a la pareja frente a ellos. Zayn tenía la boca abierta y su hamburguesa a medio comer se encontraba en el suelo desde hacía unos minutos. Niall estaba igualmente sorprendido, sus ojos abiertos como plato, pero no dejó de comer en ningún momento.

\- Están bromeando, ¿verdad? Es decir, eso en tu estómago es claramente un cojín, Lou –dijo Zayn cuando recobró el habla.

\- Me temo que no, amigo –dijo Louis mientras se levantaba su polera dejando ver su considerablemente grande panza.

\- Madre santa… -habló Niall pasando su grasosa mano por su cabello.

\- Más bien padre… Chicos, esto… es… Wow… digo… -Zayn trataba de hacerse entender. – Okay, antes que cualquier otra cosa, deben saber que los apoyamos. Cien por ciento.

\- ¿En serio? –dijeron Harry y Louis al unísono mientras sus rostros se iluminaban.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Lou, nos conocemos desde pequeños. Siempre nos hemos apoyado en todo. No voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora –explicó Zayn. - ¿Verdad, Niall?

\- ¿Ah? –preguntó Niall, quien solo había estado preocupado de comer su tercera hamburguesa.

\- ¡Que los apoyaremos, teñido! –lo reprendió Zayn mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pero claro que sí! –gritó Niall logrando que un trozo de carne saltara de su boca para caer en la zapatilla de Harry.

\- Eres asqueroso –dijo seriamente Harry.

  ** _Más tarde_**

\- Por favor, por favor, no olvides hablar con tu padre, Ni –decía Louis mientras se despedían de sus amigos en la puerta del apartamento.

\- Que no lo haré, Lou. Tranquilo. Llamaré a Liam para que le diga a su padre que me ayude a decírselo al mío. Trataré este asunto con la delicadeza que me caracteriza –terminó Niall sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa –intervino Harry.

\- ¡Bah! Ustedes estén tranquilos. Cuando mi papá entienda el asunto, estoy seguro de que te ayudará en todo lo que necesites en la universidad, Louberto.

\- Muy bien, gracias, Ni –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Okay, entonces nos vamos. Vinimos en mi auto y debo ir a dejar a este teñido para que su mami no lo rete –dijo Zayn burlándose.

\- ¡Hey! Sólo porque tú vivas con tu novia no significa que no te manden. Apuesto que tienes las bolas del tamaño de un maní –contraatacó Niall.

\- ¡Muy bien! Gracias por venir –dijo Harry mientras los empujaba fuera del apartamento ante la divertida mirada de su novio.

\- Creo que eso salió mejor de lo esperado –dijo Louis mientras se acercaba a besar a su novio.

\- Así es, tenemos los mejores amigos del mundo, Lou –respondió Harry mientras abrazaba a Louis.

\- Lo son –dijo Louis encaminándose hacia el dormitorio, mientras Harry ponía el seguro a la puerta. – ¡Woah!

\- ¿Qué pasa, amor? -preguntó Harry mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Louis.

\- Dame tu mano, Hazz –dijo Louis.

\- Lou, ¿qué…? –empezó Harry.

\- ¡Solo dámela! –lo instó Louis. Harry le dio su mano y su novio la llevó hasta su estómago. Harry no entendía mucho y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Louis qué pasaba, cuando lo sintió. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

\- ¿Eso… eso fue…? –preguntó Harry mientras sentía como su corazón latía más rápido.

\- Sí… Amor, eso fue una patada… -terminó de decir Louis al momento de sentir más movimiento en su interior.

\- Oh, Dios mío… Lou, bebé, esto es… Es increíble –decía Harry al momento que una pequeña lágrima escapaba de sus húmedos ojos.

\- Lo sé… Se siente maravilloso… -logró decir Louis entre alegres sollozos.

\- Los amo tanto, mi amor –dijo Harry mientras acunaba a Louis en sus brazos, quien felizmente aceptó.

 - También yo, Harry. También yo –dijo Louis sintiendo una increíble sensación de felicidad pura.


	5. La Secretaria

Harry se encontraba con las manos al volante, su novio estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del auto. Sin embargo, de no ser porque estaba manejando, el rizado se estaría tapando los oídos, o cortándoselos. Maldijo mentalmente el día en que le dijo a Louis que dejara sus CD’s en el auto.

\- ¡I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! ¡So tell me what you want, what you really, really want! –cantaba alegremente Louis.

\- ¡Louis, cállate! –gritó Harry.

\- ¡I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, Really, really wanna zigazig ah! –cantó más fuerte Louis.

Cuando recién se metieron al auto y su adorable novio comenzó a cantar y bailar de manera ligeramente femenina al ritmo de las Spice Girls, Harry pensó que era adorable. Pero ahora, cinco canciones más tarde, lo único que quería hacer era destruir ese maldito disco del demonio. Y no es que Louis cante mal, para nada. De hecho, su angelical voz poco masculina, es una de las cosas que Harry más ama sobre Louis. Pero luego de 20 minutos de escuchar esas canciones a todo volumen con el chico Tomlinson cantando igualmente fuerte, uno se cansa.

\- ¡Vamos, Hazz, canta ésta parte! ¡If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! ¡Make it last forever, friendship never eeeeeeeends!

\- ¡Louis, mira por tu ventana! –anunció Harry. El aludido ingenuamente miró enseguida, mientras su novio rápidamente sacaba el CD de la radio y lo tiraba al asiento de atrás.

Louis giró lentamente su cabeza hasta mirar a Harry, quien recordó levemente cierta película de una niña llamada Regan. No obstante, esa película ahora parecía una comedia en comparación con el sentimiento de horror que sintió Harry al ver la expresión de su novio. Louis tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y su boca dejaba ver sus dientes en una terrorífica mueca de ira y enojo.

\- Harold Edward Styles… -masculló lentamente Louis.

\- ¿Sí, amor? –preguntó temerosamente Harry.

\- En la próxima luz roja, vas a recoger ese disco que acabas de sacar y lo vas a poner nuevamente en la radio… -ordenó pausadamente Louis.

\- Am… - “ _No puedo creer que diré esto”,_ pensó Harry mientras tragaba saliva. - ¿Y si no lo hago?

\- Pues, la próxima vez que alguien te dé una patada en la entrepierna, no te dolerá –finalizó Louis sonriendo pacíficamente.

Harry agradeció que el último semáforo antes de llegar a su destino tuviera luz verde.

\- Te has salvado por un pelo, Styles –susurró Louis al tiempo que agarraba fuertemente el paquete de Harry, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – Nunca vuelvas a quitar a las Spice Girls mientras canto, ¿entendido?

\- Fuerte y claro, amor –trató de hablar Harry. La mirada de Louis se suavizó.

\- Siento amenazarte de esta forma, Hazz –dijo Louis seductoramente mientras acariciaba el miembro de Harry, que dejó escapar un gemido. – Pero hay cosas que simplemente no se hacen.

\- L-lo… entiendo, Lou… -murmuró Harry cerrando sus ojos ante el toque de su novio.

\- Te gusta cómo acaricio tu paquete, ¿cierto? –preguntó Louis con una pícara sonrisa.

\- S-s-sí… m-me gusta mucho –respondió el chico de rulos mientras sentía como su amiguito se endurecía.

\- Apuesto que deseas que saque tu pene del pantalón y te masturbe aquí mismo, Harry –dijo Louis.

\- ¡Oh, sí! L-lo… deseo… tanto… -dijo Harry levantando sus caderas.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo chupe, amor? –dijo Louis dando un pequeño beso en la mandíbula a su amado.

\- Por… favor… -rogó Harry.

\- Qué débil eres, Harry. No lo haremos aquí, vinimos a hablar con tu madre, ¿recuerdas? –dijo rápidamente Louis mientras se bajaba del auto dejando a un acalorado Harry con un gran bulto en su entrepierna.

Louis esperó durante cinco minutos recargado en el capó del auto a que saliera su novio. Harry se encontraba sentado adentro pensando en cerdos cubiertos de lodo o en su abuela haciendo galletas con chispas de chocolate.

\- Me las vas a pagar, Louis –amenazó Harry al llegar al lado de su novio, el cual lo abrazó entrelazando sus manos.

\- Jaja, yo también te amo, Hazza –dijo Louis dándole a Harry un tierno beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía su abrigo tres tallas más grande para ocultar su estómago.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos –dijo Harry mirando el edificio de sesenta pisos donde trabajaba su madre.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará, Hazz? –preguntó Louis algo preocupado.

\- Honestamente, Lou… Creo que se lo tomará muy bien. Mamá siempre ha sido bastante liberal, no creo que vayamos a tener problemas –dijo sinceramente Harry.

\- ¿En serio? Siento que me va a odiar. Aún si yo fuera una chica, igual estaría arruinando nuestras vidas--

\- ¡Lou! ¡No digas esas cosas! Tu embarazo es algo maravilloso, no se te ocurra decir lo contrario. Y mamá no te odiará. Siempre dice que eres el mejor yerno que podría existir. Se la pasa diciendo lo mucho que te ama, Lou –finalizó Harry.

\- Mark también decía eso… -comentó Louis con ojos apagados.

\- Bebé, no pienses en ese hijo de puta –dijo Harry enojándose al recordar lo que Mark le hizo a su novio. – No vale la pena, Lou.

\- Tienes razón –dijo Louis agitando su cabeza. – El idiota ya se fue y está cooperando con el asunto del divorcio. Ahora todo saldrá bien, ¿verdad, Harry?

\- Así es, amor. No dejaré que nada más te suceda –respondió Harry.

\- ¿Me protegerás? –preguntó Louis.

\- De todo –respondió Harry.

\- ¿Protegerás a nuestro bebé? –preguntó Louis.

\- Con mi vida, amor –respondió Harry.

\- ¿Me amarás? –preguntó Louis.

\- Para siempre –respondió Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿Me dejarás escuchar las Spi--

\- Se hace tarde, amor. ¡Vamos! –dijo Harry mientras tiraba a Louis de la mano.

**_5 minutos después_ **

La pareja se encontraba en el ascensor del edificio donde trabajaba la madre de Harry. Editora en Jefe de una prestigiosa revista de Doncaster desde hacía unos meses, Anne Cox, era una mujer muy exitosa gracias a su forma de pensar liberal e innovadora. Debido a su fructífera carrera, siempre pudo darle a su hijo lo que necesitaba, cosa que Harry siempre agradeció, y aprendió.

\- Nunca antes había estado en un piso 52, Harry –murmuró Louis algo inseguro.

\- Oh, Lou. Tranquilo, apenas se nota. Pero si te sientes mareado o algo por el estilo, quiero que me lo digas de inmediato, ¿okay? –habló Harry mientras atraía a Louis para abrazarlo.

\- Okay, amor –respondió Louis tranquilizándose.

El elevador llegó al piso 52 emitiendo un sonido y abrió sus puertas dejando ver un gran lugar repleto de cubículos con gente en sus ordenadores haciendo llamadas. Se acercaron al mesón de la secretaria.

\- ¡Hola! –saludó enérgicamente Harry exaltando a la chica, por lo que Louis dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Pero la cara de Louis formó una amarga mueca al ver como la secretaria miraba a su novio.  _“Deja de mirarlo así. ¿Quién crees que eres, puta?”_ , pensó Louis.

\- Buenas tardes, jóvenes. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, bonito? –preguntó la muchacha dirigiéndose solamente a Harry, mientras la sangre de Louis hervía.

\- Oh, ¿gracias? –contestó un despistado Harry. – Soy Harry Styles. Busco a Anne Cox, soy su hijo.

\- ¡Cielos! No sabía que la Sra. Cox tenía un hijo tan guapo –insinuó la chica inclinándose hacia adelante mostrando su prominente delantera.

\- ¡Ah! Ehm… gracias, supongo… Pe-pero… Mi Louis y yo tenemos… a-algo de prisa –habló torpemente Harry mientras miraba para otro lado. - ¿Podrías… ahm… decirle que estoy… aquí, por favor?

\- Claro, bombón –dijo la chica mientras lanzaba un descarado guiño a Harry al tomar el teléfono. Los ojos de Louis lanzaban tridentes gigantes ardiendo en llamas hacia la prostituta/secretaria. – ¿Sra. Cox? Sí, un hermoso muchacho se encuentra aquí. Desea hablar con usted. Se llama Harry Styles… ¡Muy bien! Enseguida, Sra. Cox. Dice que pueden pasar.

\- ¡Estupendo! Vamos, amor –dijo Harry tomando la mano de su novio. Louis vio con malicia como la cara de la joven mostraba algo de sorpresa y confusión.

\- Espera, Harry. Adelántate, quiero preguntarle algo a la adorable chica –dijo Louis mientras se detenía.

\- Okay, Lou –dijo un inocente Harry que siguió avanzando.

Louis se acercó al mesón de la chica y se apoyó en él.

\- Así es, perra. Escuchaste bien, me dijo “amor”. ¿Sabes por qué, puta? Pues, porque soy su maldito novio. Eso quiere decir que soy el adorado yerno de tu jefa. Y si vuelves a coquetearle a MI hombre, maldita zorra, haré que pateen tu operado trasero fuera de este lugar tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzarás a aterrizar encima de esa silicona a la que llamas pechos, ¿te quedó claro? –siseó Louis con una amenazante mirada.

\- S-s-sí… Sí… -trataba de decir la pálida y asustada chica.

\- “Sí, Señor Tomlinson”, descerebrada, que no se te olvide –dijo un enojado Louis.

\- Sí… Señor Tomlinson –terminó la muchacha.

\- Perfecto –sonrió Louis. – Nos vemos, linda.

Louis se apresuró en volver junto a su novio.

\- ¿Qué querías, Lou? –preguntó Harry inocentemente.

\- Saber dónde está el baño. Tú sabes, debo estar preparado –dijo Louis.

\- Mamá tiene baño privado en su oficina, ¿sabes? –dijo Harry algo divertido.

\- Pero que tonto soy. Por supuesto –habló Louis sonriendo mientras se dirigían a la oficina.

Harry llegó y sin tocar, abrió la puerta de la oficina.

\- ¡Hola, mamá! ¡Soy yo! –gritó Harry entrando en la oficina de su madre.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Louis! –exclamó una mujer de aspecto agradable mientras se levantaba de su escritorio para abrazar a los jóvenes. - ¿Cómo estás, mi pequeño niño?

\- Muy bien, mamá. ¿Y tú? –dijo Harry aceptando encantado el abrazo de su madre.

\- Todo va de maravilla, cariño. ¿Cómo estás tú, Lou? –preguntó felizmente Anne mientras acariciaba el cabello de Louis.

\- ¡Muy mal! Anne, tu hijo no me dejó escuchar las Spice Girls cuando veníamos para acá –se quejó Louis haciendo un puchero ante la anonadada mirada de Harry.

\- ¡Harold! ¡¿Por qué no dejaste a tu novio escuchar su música?! –reprendió Anne a su hijo.

\- Pero… Pero… Pero… ¡Estaba cantando muy fuerte, mamá! –se defendió el rizado.

\- Nada de peros, Harry. Louis tiene una hermosa voz, deberías dejarlo cantar cuando quiera –terminó Anne.

Al oír eso, Louis le mostró su pequeña lengua a su novio en una adorable mueca infantil. Harry no pudo sino dejar salir una risa al ver la imagen. Aunque la mayoría de las veces estuvieran contra él, Harry adoraba lo bien que se llevaba su novio con su madre. Cuando le presentó a Louis a Anne, ella se encariñó automáticamente con el chico de ojos azules. Por supuesto, Louis se portó increíblemente educado y adorable, como lo era siempre. Episodios como el de la secretaria sólo sucedían rara vez.

\- Vengan, chicos, siéntense –invitó Anne mientras señalaba a los chicos los sillones que estaban en la amplia oficina. Al centro, había una mesita con una bandeja con tazas, y varios tipos de café y té. - ¿Qué les sirvo?

\- Yo sólo quiero té, gracias mamá –respondió Harry.

\- Un té. ¿Y tú, Louis? –preguntó Anne, mientras servía el té.

\- Yo quiero un café, descafeinado con crema y tres cucharadas de sal, por favor –terminó Louis, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras Anne miró curiosamente a Louis deteniéndose en el notorio bulto en su estómago.

\- Un descafeinado con crema y sal, entonces –dijo Anne mientras lo preparaba. – Es un antojo bastante extraño, ¿no te parece, Louis?

\- ¿Ah? ¡Oh! Eh… Sí… Creo que sí lo es… -balbuceó Louis.

\- ¿Saben? Cambiando bruscamente de tema, ¿han oído hablar del Doctor Geoff Payne? –preguntó Anne. Harry abrió enormemente los ojos mientras Louis se removió en su asiento.

\- Ahm… Sí, creo que lo he escuchado nombrar… No lo sé… -dijo nerviosamente Harry.

\- Es padre de tu amigo Liam, Harold –dijo Anne mientras lo miraba como a un idiota.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro, debe ser por eso que no lo conozco! –dijo Harry para después analizar la estupidez que habló. Louis lo miró tratando de entender al a veces retardado de su novio.

\- Como sea, en el número del próximo mes publicaremos un artículo sobre él. Al parecer, está haciendo un interesante estudio sobre embarazo masculino. ¿Pueden creerlo? –dijo Anne riendo.

\- ¡¿Embarazo masculino?! –dijo Louis. – Anne, por favor, no creas esas cosas.

\- La verdad, no las creía. ¿Cuántos meses tienes, cariño? –preguntó Anne sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Meses?! Louis no tiene meses, mamá, tiene años. Al igual que tú y y--

\- Harry, cállate, ya lo sabe –lo interrumpió Louis.

\- ¡Oh, chicos! –dijo Anne acercándose para abrazarlos. – Quiero que sepan que estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Louis, de verdad eres el yerno perfecto. ¿Qué otro chico me habría podido hacer abuela?

\- Sí es perfecto –dijo Harry sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Louis.

\- Aw, son unos papis tan adorables –dijo Anne con los ojos húmedos mientras se sentaba al lado de los chicos. - ¿Cuántos meses tienes ya, Lou?

\- Cuatro meses y dos semanas –dijo Louis abriendo su abrigo y poniendo una mano sobre su panza. – Hoy tenemos visita con el Dr. Payne. Nos dijo que probablemente podríamos saber el sexo del bebé.

\- ¡Qué emocionante! Harry, me tienes que llamar apenas lo sepas, ¿de acuerdo? Así saldremos de compras con Jay. ¡Aw, imagina toda la ropa adorable que le compraremos! –exclamaba alegremente Anne.

\- ¡Anne! Antes de que se me olvide, esa secretaria tuya… -empezó Louis.

\- ¿Camille? ¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó Anne.

\- Es… bastante sociable, ¿no es así? –dijo Louis.

\- Oh, cariño, lamento si les hizo pasar un mal rato. Me temo que sí, es muy zorra –dijo Anne causando que Harry escupiera su té. – Pero es una excelente secretaria, debo decir.

\- Oh, está bien –terminó Louis.

**_Media hora más tarde_ **

Los chicos habían salido de la oficina de Anne y se dirigían al elevador. Cuando pasaron por el mesón de la secretaria, Louis tosió: “ _Cough, prostituta, cough”_  provocando la indignada mirada de la chica. Ya dentro del ascensor, Harry miró divertido a Louis.

\- Hace un rato le dijiste algo a la secretaria, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿Yo? No inventes, Hazza –dijo Louis haciendo el desentendido.

\- Te pusiste celoso cuando me coqueteó, Lou. Lo sé –habló Harry.

\- Bueno, debo mantener a las perras alejadas de mi hombre –respondió Louis seriamente. Harry sólo sonrió genuinamente mientras tomaba la mano de su amado novio.


	6. Dudas

El Dr. Geoff Payne miraba alegre a la feliz pareja que tenía frente a él. Acaba de decirles el sexo del bebé, y Harry y Louis se habían quedado sin habla. Estaban emocionados, Louis tenía los ojos brillantes mientras que Harry emanaba orgullo en su rostro. Pero por supuesto, Harry, siendo Harry, habló arruinando el momento.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabe? ¿Puede verle el pene? –preguntó un desubicado rizado.

\- Así es, Harry –respondió el doctor rodando los ojos. Ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser. Apuntó al monitor del ultrasonido. – Es eso que está ahí, ¿lo ves?

\- Ah, sí. Es muy pequeño. Tiene tus genes, ¿eh, Lou? –bromeó Harry ganándose un fuerte golpe en el estómago por parte de su novio.

\- ¡Compórtate, Harold! –gritó Louis. El chico trató de mantener la compostura y la decencia, pero no pudo evitar agregar algo. – Y no lo tengo chico, doctor.

El Dr. Payne se pasó la mano por la cara queriendo olvidar el momento.

**_Media hora más tarde_ **

\- ¿Y qué tal Zac? –preguntó Harry mientras manejaba de vuelta al apartamento.

\- Mm… podría ser… ¿Y Nathan? –dijo Louis.

\- Me suena a nombre de anciano, amor –respondió Harry. - ¿Owen?

\- Nop, veo Drop Dead Diva y no quiero que sea como ése Owen –dijo Louis en un tono que hizo sonreír a Harry.

\- Sabes que tú eres una diva, ¿verdad Lou? –dijo Harry divertido.

\- ¡No lo soy, Harry! Ahora cállate, mis Spice Girls están cantando –dijo Louis antes de ponerse a bailar con afeminados movimientos. Pero lentamente se fue deteniendo. – Oh no… Harry, creo que soy una diva…

\- Sorpresa, sorpresa, Lou –dijo Harry riendo.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, Hazza?! ¿En serio soy tan afeminado? –cuestionó Louis sintiéndose inseguro.

\- Lou, bebé, es muy obvio –dijo Harry. – Sólo mira tu atuendo, siempre usas ropa ajustada de colores llamativos, tu cabello está perfecto, caminas moviendo excesivamente tus caderas…

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! –exclamó Louis. – ¡Soy una maldita chica!

\- Woah, woah, Lou. No es para tanto. Además, la última vez que revisé eras bastante hombrecito –terminó Harry guiñándole un ojo a su novio para luego regresar la vista al camino. – Además, probablemente tenga que ver con tu sistema reproductor femenino, Lou.

\- Sí, tal vez… Nunca me había puesto a pensar en esto, Hazz. Trataré de cambiar, de ser más… masculino –finalizó Louis.

\- Pero… Yo no quiero que seas más masculino, amor –habló Harry algo confundido. – Te amo por cómo eres, Lou. Me gusta que seas femenino, me parece adorable. Así me enamoré de ti, Lou.

\- Aw, Harry. Siempre eres tan tierno conmigo. Te amo, mi amor –dijo Louis tomando la mano de su amado.

\- También yo, Lou. No te imaginas cuanto –dijo Harry sonriendo. - ¿Qué te parece Jason?

\- ¿Cómo el de Viernes 13? Olvídalo –replicó Louis. – ¿Qué tal Ethan?

\- Mm… No me agrada. ¿Y Benedict? –preguntó Harry.

\- Me gusta, si fuera un anciano burócrata –dijo Louis.

\- ¡Agh! Esto es muy difícil, Lou. Jamás encontraremos un buen nombre –se quejó el rizado.

\- Harry, sólo llevamos 40 minutos pensando. Cuando lleguemos al apartamento imprimiremos algunas listas y las revisaremos durante la cena, ¿te parece? –ofreció Louis.

\- Me parece perfecto, amor –respondió Harry.

**_Más tarde_ **

\- ¿Louis Jr? ¿Harry Jr? –preguntó un cansado Harry mientras daba una mordida a su sándwich.

\- Oh, Vamos, Hazza. Podemos ser más creativos que eso –replicó Louis después de beber de su jugo.

\- ¿George? ¿John? ¿James? ¿Aiden? ¿Gale? ¿Isaac? ¿Benjamin? ¿Bradley? ¿Robert? ¿Larry? –lanzó el rizado.

\- No. No. No. No. No. ¿Bíblico? No. No. Nada de Marvel, nerd. ¡¿Larry?! Déjame adivinar, es una mezcla de Louis y Harry, ¿verdad? –habló Louis.

\- Ahm… sí –dijo Harry sonrojándose.

\- Aw, es adorable, amor. Pero no es muy lindo –dijo Louis rindiéndose. – Bueno, aún quedan otros cuatro meses y algo para pensar. Para mí, ya fue suficiente por hoy.

\- ¡Uf! ¡Gracias! Creí que nunca lo dirías –suspiró Harry terminando su cena.

\- Amor, me iré a dar un baño –dijo Louis levantándose.

\- Okay, yo lavaré los platos y te acompaño enseguida –respondió Harry.

Louis salió de la cocina mientras que su novio llevaba las cosas de la mesita hacia el lavaplatos. El rizado dio la llave del agua caliente mientras ponía detergente en la esponja. Distraídamente puso un frasco, dos vasos y un bowl (todo de vidrio) en el mesón del lado. Sin darse cuenta los puso de lado, volviendo su atención al lavaplatos casi lleno de agua. Al momento de cortar la llave, el sonido de varios objetos estrellándose contra el suelo resonó en la cocina. Harry miró hacia abajo y admiró la destrucción. Miles de trozos de vidrio esparcidos por todo el piso. Se maldijo internamente a sí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota? –masculló en voz alta. Agregó riendo. – Al menos no fue el bebé.

El pensamiento le causó algo de diversión por un momento. Sin embargo, lentamente fue dándole más vueltas a su comentario. En unos meses, sí podría ser el bebé.

**_Más tarde_ **

\- ¡Harry, esto es tan triste! No puedo creer que no estés llorando a mares –sollozaba Louis en el hombro de su novio mientras veían los últimos minutos de Titanic.

\- Lo sé, cariño… Genial… -murmuró Harry con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

\- Hazz, ¿me escuchaste? –preguntó Louis limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara enderezándose para mirar a su novio.

\- Lo sé, cariño… Realmente asombroso –dijo nuevamente el rizado.

\- ¡Harry! –gritó Louis llamando la atención de su novio.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué sucede, Lou? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

\- Harry, no me has estado escuchando. ¿Qué sucede, amor? –cuestionó Louis.

\- Nada, bebé. No pasa nasa –respondió Harry tratando de sonar convincente.

\- Hazza, te conozco. Algo te molesta. Vamos, dime qué piensas –inquirió Louis sonriéndole a su amado.

\- No, en serio, Lou. No es nada, de verdad… Sólo me perdí en mis pensamientos –dijo Harry sonriéndole de vuelta.

\- ¿Pensamientos? ¿Plural? –bromeó Louis tratando de animarlo.

\- Jaja, muy gracioso, cariño –le respondió el chico de rulos. – Todo está bien, Lou. No te preocupes.

\- Okay –dijo Louis sin sonar muy convencido. – Estoy algo cansado. ¿Vamos a la cama?

\- Muy bien –suspiró Harry mientras se levantaba.

Ya en la cama, abrazado a su novio, Harry aún seguía distante. Esto tenía a Louis muy preocupado. Se apegó más a su novio y besó su mejilla.

\- Hazz –susurró Louis.

\- ¿Sí, Lou? –preguntó Harry.

\- Te amo… Muchísimo, ¿lo sabes? –dijo Louis entrelazando sus piernas con las del rizado.

\- Yo... también te amo, mi amor –dijo Harry suavemente antes de darle un apasionado beso a su novio.

Esto último pareció tranquilizar un poco más a Louis, quien cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Harry, por otro lado, no pudo conciliar el sueño.

**_Dos horas después_ **

Louis se despertó incómodamente. Se removió un poco y se desperezó al no notar otro cuerpo a su lado. Palpó el otro lado de la cama y se dio vuelta al no sentir nada. Harry no estaba. Se enderezó al momento que prendía la luz de la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Harry? –preguntó Louis.

Al no recibir respuesta, se levantó y se dirigió fuera del dormitorio. Desde el pasillo, vio que la luz de la sala de estar estaba encendida, por lo que fue hacia allá. Al llegar, se preocupó al ver a su novio sentado en el sillón mirando algo delante de él.

\- ¿Hazz? –dijo Louis.

Se acercó a su novio. Al llegar al sillón, notó que frente a Harry había un bolso. Un bolso con ropa. No se permitió pensar lo peor, así que se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Amor? –habló Louis tomando la mano de Harry.

\- Lou… he estado pensando –dijo Harry con un tono preocupado.

\- Okay… ¿Qué has estado pensado, amor? –lo invitó Louis a continuar.

\- Louis… dentro de unos meses tendremos al bebé… Y tendremos que cuidar de él… Yo no sé nada de cuidar bebés, Lou –dijo Harry. – Tengo miedo de que… de que algo le pase.

\- Aw, Harry. Eso está bien. Yo jamás he cuidado a un bebé. Es normal que sientas eso, todo padre primerizo lo siente–dijo Louis.

\- Pero tú has cuidado a tus hermanas, Lou. Y sabes como soy. Soy distraído, torpe, despistado. No quiero imaginar lo que le puede suceder al bebé bajo mi cuidado –terminó Harry.

\- Harry, no estarás sólo cuidando de él. Yo estaré ahí a tu lado también. Aprenderemos juntos –sonrió Louis, tratando de tranquilizar a su novio.

\- Lou… No lo sé… -dijo Harry mientras su voz temblaba. – Estaba pensando que tal vez tú y el bebé estarían mejor… sin mí.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Louis sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Amor, ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí mismo. ¿Cómo podría cuidar de algo delicado como un bebé? –dijo Harry. – Seré un peligro para ustedes.

\- Así que, ¿qué? ¿Simplemente te irás? –dijo Louis con su voz quebrándose.

\- Lou, es mejor así, cree--

\- No, escúchame –dijo Louis mientras sus ojos se humedecían. – Un hombre que fue muy importante en mi vida ya me abandonó. No quiero sufrir eso de nuevo…

\- Lou…

\- Harry… estás hablando de abandonar a tu hijo…-dijo Louis limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

En ese momento, Harry sintió que una fuerte bofetada le fue dada a su mente. Agitó fuertemente su cabeza como tratando de despertarse.

\- Lou… No puedo creer que pensé en hacer eso… Yo… -trataba de decir el rizado. Abrazó rápidamente a su novio. – ¡Dios! Lo siento tanto…

\- Hazz… Está bien –decía Louis en los brazos de Harry.

\- ¡No! ¡No está bien! –dijo Harry.

\- Harry. Tranquilízate. Supongo que fue una… crisis –habló Louis.

\- Aun así… Perdón –terminó Harry besando a Louis.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, amor. Fue solo un pequeño momento de debilidad… Yo también a veces he pensado que no estoy preparado para educar a un niño, Hazz –confesó Louis. – Pero sé que contigo a mi lado lo podremos lograr. Piensa en tu actor favorito, Hazz. Él pasó por muchos obstáculos, pero jamás se dio por vencido. Como Superman. Su esposa lo acompañó hasta el final, jamás se rindieron. Porque su amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

\- Dios, te amo tanto, Lou. Sé que lo decimos mucho… pero es la verdad –habló Harry.

\- Yo también te amo, Hazza. Y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo –finalizó Louis en los brazos de su amado.

\- Deberíamos volver a dormir, cariño –dijo Harry levantándose y tomando la mano de Louis.

Nuevamente en la cama, los dos chicos estaban abrazados. Louis tenía su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras éste acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

\- ¿Lou? –susurró Harry.

\- ¿Sí, amor? –respondió su novio.

\- ¿Qué te parece el nombre Christopher? –preguntó Harry. Louis se enderezó.

\- ¿Christopher? –dijo Louis pensativo. – Christopher Styles… Me agrada…

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry sonriendo.

\- Sí… Sí, me encanta –sonrió Louis.

\- ¡Genial! Cuando me enoje con él, le diré Christyles, suena como nombre de niña, Juajaja –dijo Harry con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

\- No tienes remedio, Hazz –rió Louis negando con la cabeza. – Okay, ahora cállate, quiero volver a dormir.

\- ¡Hey! –dijo Harry fingiendo enojo. – Buenas noches, Boo. Te amo.

\- Yo también, Hazza. Yo también –dijo Louis cerrando sus ojos.


	7. Situaciones

-  _You know what to do with that big fat butt! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle…_

El cuerpo de Louis se movía sensualmente al ritmo de la canción de Jason Derulo. Harry miraba atentamente como el chico de tirantes le hacía un caliente baile en el salón privado del club de desnudistas. El gran trasero de Tomlinson bajaba lentamente por el caño en el centro del salón. El rizado acarició su paquete por sobre la tela de sus pantalones, imaginando que era su miembro lo que se estaba frotando entre las nalgas del chico, en vez de ese vulgar caño. Louis se acercó tentadoramente hacia donde estaba Harry.

\- ¿Te gusta como bailo, ricitos? –susurró Louis de manera seductora.

\- Oh, si… -respondió Harry tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Louis se acercó más a su observador, levantó su pierna y cuidadosamente posicionó su pie entre las de Harry. Movió su descalzo pie hacia la entrepierna del rizado y acarició su endurecido bulto.

\- ¿Te gustaría follarme, Styles? –preguntó lascivamente Louis.

\- Si… Por favor… -rogó Harry sintiendo la excitación por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Te gustaría follarme aquí y ahora? –preguntó Louis cambiando de posición para sentarse sobre el prominente paquete de Harry y comenzar a frotarse contra su empalmado pene. - ¿Quieres follarme duro? ¿Quieres que grite tu nombre mientras tú me embistes como la puta que soy?

\- ¡Oh, Sí! –gritó Harry.

Con ese pensamiento final, Harry, sentado en el inodoro del baño, se corrió en su mano. Esperó a que su agitada respiración se calmara y procedió a limpiarse con papel higiénico. Se levantó, se lavó sus manos y salió del baño.

Hacía un mes que Louis había perdido las ganas de tener sexo. El pobre chico estaba constantemente cansado por el peso de su gran barriga. Jamás podía estar cómodo. Cada cinco segundos debía correr al baño a orinar. Y las pocas veces que se excitaba, lo desanimaba el hecho de no poder ver su propia erección. Iba pensando en eso, cuando el rizado sintió por detrás un fuerte empujón que lo dejó en el suelo.

\- ¡Muévete, idiota! –gritó Louis mientras entraba corriendo rápidamente al baño y cerraba la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

\- ¡También te amo, Lou! –gritó sarcásticamente Harry mientras se sobaba el brazo.

\- ¡Jódete! –se escuchó de vuelta.

Harry rodó los ojos y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sillón a ver la televisión mientras esperaba a su novio. Luego de unos segundos, Louis regresó a la salita y se sentó junto a Harry.

\- Siento haberte gritado, Hazz. ¡Pero ya no aguanto esto! –vociferó Louis algo enojado. Harry sintió empatía por su amado novio.

\- Lo sé, amor. Pero sólo quedan unos días y tendremos… nuestro bebé –terminó Harry pensativo. Louis lo miró sonriendo.

\- Hazza, en unos días… tendremos a nuestro hijo en brazos –dijo Louis sintiéndose emocionado.

\- Cielos, Lou. Aún me cuesta trabajo asimilarlo –respondió Harry acariciando la panza de su novio.

\- ¿Guardaste el juguete de Max Steel donde te dije? –preguntó Louis entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Sí, amor. Repisa más alta, dentro de nuestro armario –respondió Harry  bajando la cabeza.

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba el día en que fueron a comprar las últimas cosas que necesitaban para el bebé. Las madres de ambos, por supuesto, quisieron ir con ellos. Sin embargo, los chicos se separaron de ellas cuando los primeros gritos de emoción y locura empezaron.

**** **_Hace una semana_ **

Louis se encontraba en la tienda de juguetes mirando pequeños gimnasios para el bebé. Compraría el más caro, por supuesto.  _“Tommo Jr. no jugará con cualquier cosa”_ , pensaba el joven.

\- ¡Louuuuuuuuis! –gritaba Harry mientras llegaba corriendo al lado de su novio. – Mira que juguete más cool encontré para el pequeño Chris.

\- ¡Hazz, deja de saltar! –dijo Louis enojado tomando la caja de la mano del rizado. - ¡¿Un muñeco?!

\- ¡Lou! Que no es un muñeco, ¡es una figura de acción! –respondió Harry.

\- Amor, el bebé no puede jugar con este muñeco aún--

\- Figura de acción, Lou –aclaró Harry.

\- Como sea. Tiene piezas pequeñas, mira –dijo pacientemente Louis.

\- Pero… es su pistola, Louis. Bueno, supongo que puede luchar contra los malos sin su arma –se resignó Harry.

\- Aun así, cariño, Chris no puede jugar con él. Es muy grande y duro –terminó Louis.

\- Pero nunca te has quejado por eso, Lou –respondió Harry sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a su novio.

\- ¡Ve a poner ese muñeco donde estaba! –gruño Louis. Harry se devolvió por donde vino con la cabeza gacha, provocando una mezcla de ternura y risa en Louis. – Hazza.

\- ¿Sí, Lou? –respondió un desalmado rizado.

\- ¿Mamada de consuelo cuando volvamos a casa? –preguntó Louis sonriendo.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Genial! –respondió alegremente Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Louis negó con la cabeza sonriendo también.

**_Más tarde_ **

Los chicos se habían reunido con sus madres y se encontraban ahora almorzando en el centro comercial.

\- ¡Ugh, hijos de perra! –masculló Louis enojado.

\- ¡Boobear! –lo reprendió Jay.

\- Lo siento, mamá –dijo Louis mirando con asco su comida.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? –preguntó Harry mirando a su novio.

\- Le dije a estos idiotas que no quería pepinillos en mi hamburguesa y ¡mira! –gritó Louis mostrando su hamburguesa llena de pepinillos.

\- Que extraño, esos son demasiados pepinillos para una sola hamburguesa –dijo Anne extrañada. – Harry, ve a gritarle a esos bastardos de mierda.

\- ¡Mamá! –gritó Harry.

\- Lo siento, Hazz –respondió Anne.

\- Amor, dame tu hamburguesa. Iré a insultarlos –dijo Harry a su novio.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo, Hazza? –preguntó Louis.

\- Nah, bebé. Tú quédate aquí. Además, tengo a alguien que me apoyará –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿Quién? –cuestionó Louis extrañado.

\- ¡Max Steel! –anunció el feliz rizado cambiando la voz y poniendo el juguete sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Harold Styles! ¿Cuándo lo compraste? –le gritó Louis algo enojado.

\- Lo pasé por la caja cuando no estabas mirando… -respondió Harry algo asustado. Las madres de ambos los miraban divertidas.

\- ¡Ugh! Te prohíbo que se lo pases a Chris cuando nazca. ¿Está claro? –amenazó Louis.

\- Está bien –respondió Harry haciendo un puchero enojado.

\- No te golpeo solamente porque estamos en presencia de tu madre –dijo Louis.

\- Oh, no importa, Lou. Golpéalo –dijo Anne.

\- Mamá… -gruñó Harry por lo bajo.

\- Ahora, vamos. Acompáñame a cambiar mi hamburguesa porque muero de hambre –ordenó Louis mientras se levantaban.

Los chicos fueron hasta el local de comida donde compraron su almuerzo. Se acercaron a la barra.

\- ¡Oye, tú, el del acné! –dijo Louis con expresión furiosa.

\- ¿Ah? –preguntó un despistado chico algo torpe. Su etiqueta de nombre leía Isaac.

\- Hace unos minutos pedí aquí una hamburguesa sin pepinillos. Fui bastante claro. ¡SIN PEPINILLOS! Y mira lo que me dieron –dijo Louis mostrando su bandeja con la hamburguesa abierta.

\- Pero… esta hamburguesa tiene muchos pepinillos… -dijo Isaac rascándose la nuca.

\- ¡No me digas! –dijo sarcásticamente Louis provocando la risa de Harry, quien observaba la situación.

\- …y usted la pidió sin pepinillos… -dijo lentamente el joven Isaac.

\- Eres muy observador, Isaac. Muy observador… -dijo Louis rodando los ojos. El joven se quedó mirando la hamburguesa.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- ¡Haz algo! –gritó Louis perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Oh, okay. Déjeme revisar –dijo Isaac mientras buscaba unos recibos. – Exactamente, aquí dice que su hamburguesa es sin pepinillos, por lo tanto debe haber sido error de la cocinera.

\- Pues, dígaselo, distinguido joven –respondió Louis.

\- Está bien. ¡Camille! –gritó Isaac. Harry y Louis se miraron extrañados, pero desecharon el pensamiento mutuo que tuvieron.

\- Ups, señor Tomlinson. Creo que me equivoqué con su orden –respondió una voz que Louis reconoció enseguida.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, puta? –preguntó Louis ahora aún más furioso.

\- ¿Qué crees tú? Tu suegrita me despidió luego de tu berrinche de novio mimado –respondió Camille, con evidente odio hacia Louis.

\- Quién lo iba a decir, verte realmente me ha alegrado el día –dijo Louis con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y te gustaría saber por qué coqueteé con tu novio y no contigo, princesito? Pues, porque no mereces estar con él, gordito. Estás muy fuera de su liga –contraatacó Camille con una vengativa sonrisa.

\- ¡Retira eso ahora mismo! –dijo Harry enfurecido. Louis tomó el brazo de su novio para tranquilizarlo.

\- Tranquilo, Hazz. No perdamos el tiempo con esta sucia perra –dijo Louis antes de tomar la hamburguesa y lanzarla fuertemente a la chica, quien chilló como un ratón. El cabello y la ropa de Camille estaban completamente manchados con la comida. – Oye, zorra. Tienes pepinillos entre esos pechos de plástico.

\- ¡Lárguense, imbéciles! –gritó Camille. Louis se acercó a Isaac y le hablo al oído.

\- Yo tendría más cuidado con esta. Probablemente está aquí por las salchichas, quién sabe lo que hace con ellas cuando está sola, ¿entiendes? –dijo Louis arqueando las cejas. Harry reía a carcajadas.

\- Oh, está bien. La vigilaremos –dijo ingenuamente Isaac.

\- Buen chico –dijo Louis con mirada aprobatoria.

\- Lou, eres genial –decía Harry tomando la mano de su novio, mientras se alejaban del local.

\- Lo sé –respondió Louis bromeando. – Amor, aún tengo hambre.

\- Entonces, compremos, bebé. ¿Dónde quieres comer? –preguntó Harry.

\- Pues… La verdad me gusta la comida del último local –dijo Louis calladamente.

\- ¿Dónde está Camille? –preguntó Harry inseguro.

\- Sí, pero le diremos a Isaac que cocine. Me agradó él –dijo Louis con cara seria, provocando la risa de Harry.

**_En la actualidad_ **

\- Hey, Hazz –dijo Louis, quien se encontraba en el sillón comiendo frutas mientras miraba como su novio estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la televisión jugando un videojuego.

\- Ahora no, Lou –respondió Harry sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

\- Hazza –llamó Louis nuevamente divertido.

\- Lou, que no puedo pausar este juego –dijo un concentrado Harry.

\- Haaaaaaaarry –continuó Louis sonriendo.

\- Louis, ya para –se quejó Harry.

\- Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry –repitió Louis tirando un mechón de pelo de su novio.

\- ¡¿Qué suce…?!  Oh, mierda… -respondió Harry quedando pasmado al mirar como su novio lamía vulgarmente una banana. – Lou…

\- ¿Te gusta lo que hago, Hazza? –preguntó Louis antes de meterse la banana completa a la boca y comenzar a chuparla.

\- Si… -respondió Harry observando atentamente a su embarazado novio.

-  _¡Has perdido! Niall_loves_food es el nuevo Campeón_  –se escuchó desde la televisión.

\- ¡Noooooooooo! –gritó Harry con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones mientras un sonriente Louis volvía la mirada hacia su celular.

_Para: Liam    De: Louis_

_> misión cumplida. dile a niall que quiero mis 50 libras ahora_

_De: Liam       Para: Louis_

_> le dire cuando deje de saltar como idiota_

_Para: Liam    De: Louis_

_> haha ok, le comprare algo a hazz, me siento mal por hacerle perder :(_ _  
_

\- Louis, más te vale que ese regalo sea endemoniadamente bueno –escuchó Louis decir a Harry.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste? –preguntó Louis desconcertado.

\- Zayn –respondió el sonriente rizado mostrando su teléfono. – Ya sabes que no puede mantener un secreto.

\- Ugh, bocón –bufó Louis negando con la cabeza.


	8. Familia

Harry había entrado a la ducha hacía cinco minutos. Y Louis, contra toda orden dicha por su novio, se encontraba en la cocina, intentando preparar el almuerzo. Por supuesto, haciendo gala de un inusual razonamiento, decidió cocinar algo simple: puré de papas con pollo rostizado. Fácil.  _“Muy bien, Tomlinson. Las papas se están cocinando y el pollo se está rostizando. No quites la vista por un segundo. Tú puedes hacerlo”,_  pensaba Louis dándose ánimo a sí mismo. A los 2 minutos se encontraba pensando en zanahorias y boybands de chicos sensuales. El sonido de un mensaje en el celular de su novio interrumpió su línea de pensamientos entretenidos obligándolo a prestar atención a las papas recocidas y al pollo quemándose.

\- ¡Oh, por la puta madre! –maldijo Louis gritando mientras se apresuraba a apagar todo.

La cocina se llenaba de humo al tiempo que Louis tomaba una pasta congelada y la metía en el horno microondas.  _“Hurra por el nuevo intento, Tommo. La vigésima séptima será la vencida”_ , pensó derrotado el chico.  _“Muy bien, veamos quien trató de evitar el desastre”,_ se dijo Louis al momento que tomaba el teléfono de su novio para ver el mensaje.

_De: Lauren_

_“¿Quién demonios es Lauren?”,_ pensó Louis extrañado. Abrió el mensaje.

_Está todo listo, ven cuando gustes ;)_

Louis estaba confundido.  _“¿Quién es esta maldita sucia perra puta zorra asquerosa Lauren, y qué demonios está listo, y por qué diablos Harry puede ir cuando guste?”_ , pensó Tomlinson.

Sintió la ducha cortarse, por lo que marcó el mensaje como no leído y se giró justo a tiempo para ver la pasta explotar dentro del microondas.

\- Muy bien, comida china será –dijo Louis suspirando mientras se dirigía al refrigerador para ver el número del local.

Minutos más tarde, el rizado entraba por la cocina maravillándose al ver a su novio sentado a la mesa, leyendo.

\- Wow, Lou. No intentaste cocinar ésta vez. Bien pensado, amor –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Sí, quise ahorrarnos cualquier problema y pedí comida china –dijo Louis mientras se estiraba casualmente.

\- Ahm, ¿hueles humo? –preguntó Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio.

\- Ehm… Ahm… Ay, Hazza, tu sabes que uso incienso para relajarme –dijo Louis como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Odias el incienso –dijo Harry levantándose para botar un papel a la basura.

\- Harold Styles, ¿ves que nunca me escuchas cuando hablo contigo? Llevo meses diciendo lo mucho que adoro el inci--

\- Lou –interrumpió Harry.

\- ¿Qué? –respondió Louis fingiendo molestia.

\- La vigésima séptima será la vencida –dijo el rizado sonriendo y dándole un cariñoso beso a su novio.

\- Ugh, olvidé sacar la basura –dijo Louis derrotado. – Gracias, Hazz. Te amo.

\- No hay problema. También yo, bebé –respondió Harry.

\- Hazza, te llegó un mensaje cuando estabas en la ducha –dijo Louis observando a su amado.

\- Oh, muy bien –dijo Harry mientras tomaba su celular.

\- ¿De quién es? –preguntó Louis de manera casual.

\- Sólo es Zayn –respondió Harry mientras escribía un mensaje de respuesta. Louis pudo notarlo algo nervioso. – Quiere que le vaya a dejar un libro hoy en la tarde.

\- Oh, okay –respondió Louis demostrando normalidad, mientras sentía como su interior se retorcía ligeramente. Ya no quería comida china.

La sensación en su pecho se hizo peor cuando, más tarde mientras Harry buscaba sus zapatillas y su abrigo, Louis miró la respuesta de su novio al misterioso mensaje.

_Saldré en unos minutos, esperaba ansioso esto *.*_

Al leer eso, Louis sintió un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Y no fue Christopher.

**_Más tarde_ **

\- ¡Mamá! ¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo! –lloraba fuertemente Louis al teléfono. – ¡No lo puedo soportar!

-  _Boobear, tranquilízate. Estás sacando conclusiones adelantadas –_ decía Jay tratando de calmar a su hijo.

\- P-pero… ¿Q-qué otra… ex… ex… explicación hay? –sollozaba el chico.

-  _Estoy segura de que hay otra mejor –_ dijo Jay.

\- H-Harry me está… me está… me está enga… ¡Ugh, ni siquiera puedo decirlo! –dijo Louis hipando.

-  _Boobear, conozco a Harry. Jamás te engañaría. Te ama demasiado_  –terminó Jay.

\- No lo sé –musitó Louis devastado. Escuchó las llaves en la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente hacia el baño. – Ya llegó. Me tengo que ir. Te quiero.

-  _También te quiero, Boo. No pienses nada antes de--_

Cortó mientras entraba al baño y cerraba con seguro.

\- ¡Amor, ya llegué! –gritó Harry desde afuera.  _“Eso fue algo rápido”_ , pensó Louis limpiándose las lágrimas. - ¡¿Lou, dónde estás?!

\- ¡En el baño! –gritó Louis sonando más calmado.

\- Ups, lo siento –respondió Harry con una pequeña risa.

\- Está bien –habló Louis mirando el vacío.

Harry estuvo menos de una hora afuera. Louis sabía que los deslices debían durar más. Y sabía perfectamente que Harry no era “rápido” en ese aspecto. Tal vez su mamá tenía razón. Trataría de poner esos pensamientos de lado.

**_Al otro día_ **

Harry y Louis estaban en la casa de Zayn, junto con Liam y Niall. Habían acordado que reunirse una tarde, sólo los cinco, para jugar videojuegos, comer comida chatarra y beber (excepto Louis, por supuesto), sería un excelente baby shower.

\- ¡Perdedor! ¡Perdedor! ¡Perdedor! ¡Perdedor! –gritaba Niall alegremente frente a un enfurruñado Harry.

\- ¡Ya, cállate, rubio teñido! –gritaba Harry lanzándole nachos.

\- ¡No desperdicies mis nachos! –vociferó Niall horrorizado mientras los recogía.

Zayn y Louis reían a carcajadas mirando la escena, mientras Liam trataba de parar la discusión. Zayn se levantó del sillón.

\- Iré a fumar un cigarrillo. Cuando vuelva, te patearé el trasero en el juego, Nialler. Vengaré a Hazza –dijo el moreno dirigiéndose al ventanal hacia el patio trasero.

\- Te haré compañía, Z –anunció Harry levantándose también.

\- Niall, Louis, ¿me ayudan a servir más cosas? –preguntó Liam, el democráticamente elegido como anfitrión en cualquier reunión social de los chicos, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- Necesito ir al baño, voy enseguida, Li –respondió Louis.

\- ¿Mearás sentado, verdad? –preguntó Niall riendo.

\- ¡Cállate, rubio teñido! –gruñó Louis, asegurándose de que los chicos estaban en la cocina.

Pasando desapercibido, Louis abrió el ventanal y salió al patio trasero, ocultándose en un gran arbusto para escuchar la conversación de su novio con Zayn.

\- …así que si te pregunta, ayer sí te presté un libro –dijo Harry. Louis entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Cuál libro? –preguntó Zayn.

\- ¡¿Qué importa?! El Hobbit –dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

\- Mmm… No, no me gusta El Hobbit. ¿Qué tal La Sociedad Juliette? –preguntó Zayn sonriendo y alzando las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué tendría yo el libro de Sasha Grey? –preguntó Harry resistiendo las ganas de golpear a su amigo.

\- No lo sé. Tú eres el raro aquí –bromeó Zayn.

\- ¡Nos desviamos del tema! –gritó Harry.

\- ¿Ves? Desviado –dijo Zayn apuntando al rizado. – Como sea, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

\- Completamente –respondió Harry seguro y confiado. Louis agudizó el oído. – Cuando me reuní con Lauren ayer, me sentí realmente bien. Necesito hacer esto.

\- Bueno, amigo. Si es lo que quieres, te apoyaré. Ni una palabra a Louis, ¿verdad? –preguntó Zayn al momento que Louis sentía su corazón romperse.

\- Ninguna. No aguanto que nuestra relación siga de esta forma –terminó Harry en el mismo segundo en el que una lágrima caía de unos devastados ojos azules.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Louis escabulló de vuelta a la casa justo antes de que Liam y Niall salieran de la cocina.

\- ¿Lou, estás bien? –preguntó Liam preocupado al ver los ojos aguados de Louis.

\- Sí, sí. No pasa nada. Alergias. Ya sabes, estúpida primavera –respondió Louis sonriendo de manera bastante creíble.

\- Ah, te entiendo –dijo Liam creyéndole.

Louis debería haber ganado un Oscar por su actuación. Bromeó, rió, comió y jugó con tanta alegría y normalidad, que nadie se dio cuenta de su corazón, destrozado en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera Harry notó como los hombros de Louis se quemaban bajo el tacto cuando pasó su brazo por encima de ellos.

**_Esa noche_ **

Los chicos habían dejado la casa de Zayn hacía unos minutos. El camino a casa estaba muy silencioso, lo que causó algo de preocupación en Harry. Louis ni siquiera quiso poner su CD de las Spice Girls.

\- ¿Estás bien, amor? –cuestionó Harry mientras alcanzaba la mano de su novio, el cual la movió antes de que se tocaran.

\- Sí… sólo… Estoy algo cansado –respondió Louis secamente.

\- Oh, okay –respondió Harry inseguro.

 _“Muy bien”,_ pensó el rizado, “ _éste es el momento. Manos a la obra, Styles”._ El rizado dio marcha a su plan. En el siguiente semáforo en rojo, Harry se estiró para buscar algo en el asiento trasero.

\- ¿Lou? –preguntó Harry. Al ver el rostro expectante de su novio, agregó. - ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

\- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Louis.

\- ¿Podrías, por favor, vendarte los ojos? Con esto –aclaró el rizado mostrando un pañuelo negro.

\- Está bi-- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? –preguntó Louis confundido.

\- Sólo hazlo, ¿por favor? –rogó Harry con ojos de gato con botas.

\- ¡Olvídalo! No lo haré a menos que me digas por qué –dijo Louis enfurruñado.

\- Oh, vamos, Lou. Confía en mí, por favor, por favorcito –pidió Harry haciendo un puchero. Louis se debatió internamente.  _“Muy bien, jugaré por última vez contigo, maldito infiel”,_  pensó un enojado Louis.

\- Está bien, dame eso –dijo Louis tomando el pañuelo mientras Harry lo ayudó a ponérselo. – Harry, el semáforo está en verde hace miles de años.

\- ¡Oh! Okay, ¿no ves nada, verdad? –preguntó Harry.

\- Nada de nada –respondió Louis.

Harry siguió conduciendo por un buen rato, lo que confundió a su novio.

\- Harry, ¿adónde me llevas? –preguntó Louis.

\- Es un secreto, Lou. Duh, por eso llevas los ojos vendados –respondió Harry.

\- Eres un psicópata. Lo sabía. Me matarás, ¿no es así? –dijo Louis fingiendo horror.

\- ¡No te voy a matar, Louis! Idiota –respondió Harry sonriendo.

\- Entonces, me violarás. Lo sabía, pervertido –dijo Louis sonriendo también.

\- Tampoco te violaré, Lou –dijo Harry.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Harry! Viólame –respondió Louis rogando.

\- ¡Louis! –dijo Harry riendo a carcajadas.

\- Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie –susurró Louis. Harry negó con su cabeza, sonriendo. Realmente amaba a este chico.

El viaje siguió por unos minutos hasta que finalmente Harry detuvo el auto. Louis se iba a quitar la venda, pero Harry lo detuvo.

\- ¡Aún no! Espera, te abriré la puerta, no te saques el pañuelo, ¿okay? –se aseguró Harry mientras salía del auto.

\- ¡Está bien! –dijo Louis algo molesto.

Harry se apresuró en llegar al lado del copiloto y abrió la puerta.

\- Dame tu mano, amor –ofreció Harry. Louis se la dio y bajó del auto.

\- ¿Puedo mirar ahora? –preguntó Louis impaciente.

\- Nop, no todavía. Camina conmigo –dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a su novio y lo tomaba por la cintura para guiarlo.

Comenzaron a caminar calmadamente con los ocasionales avisos de Harry por los escalones y puertas. Caminaron por aproximadamente cinco minutos, cuando Harry finalmente paró.

\- Muy bien, Lou. Quédate cómo estás, no te muevas –dijo Harry alejándose.

\- Harry, ¿adónde vas? –preguntó Louis quitándose la venda.

Cuando el chico se descubrió la vista, esperaba ver cualquier cosa menos eso. Esperaba estar en un restaurant elegante para una cena romántica. Esperaba estar en el aeropuerto con dos boletos a París. Esperaba estar frente al lago. Esperaba estar en un parque. Pero no esperaba estar frente a una máquina expendedora. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. La máquina expendedora, de la universidad, que queda frente a las escaleras.

\- Harry, ¿por qué…? –empezó Louis, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de algo cayendo por las escaleras. Louis se giró, para ver a su novio tirado en el suelo. - ¡Harry!

\- ¡Ouch! Eso dolió más que antes –dijo Harry mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

\- ¡Amor, tienes sangre en la frente! –dijo Louis alarmado.

\- ¡Ouh! No importa, es superficial –respondió Harry tocándose la frente. Se levantó, pero sólo para quedar hincado en una rodilla. El corazón de Louis se aceleró.

\- Harry… -dijo Louis con los ojos inmensamente abiertos.

\- Louis… Hace un año, estábamos en este mismo lugar. Ese día… mi vida cambió por completo. Jamás pensé que conocería a un chico como tú. Tan alegre, tan simpático, tan bondadoso, tan… hermoso y… sexy, debo decirlo. Dios, Lou, eres tan sexy. Tu trasero--

\- Hazza –rió Louis, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tienes razón, me salí del tema. Lo que quiero decir es que… Cuando te conocí, supe inmediatamente que quería estar contigo. Bueno, por lo menos creo que eso significaban las mariposas que sentía en mi estómago al estar junto a ti –Harry paró de hablar para tomar la mano de su novio. – Cuando supe lo del embarazo, me di cuenta de que realmente te amaba. Se sintió tan… correcto el saber que llevas a mi hijo en tu pancita. Y no puedo esperar a que nazca y que lo tengamos en nuestros brazos. Porque estaré junto a ti…

\- Harry… -dijo Louis, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

\- Empezaremos una familia, Lou. Y es por eso que no quiero seguir llamándome a mí mismo tu “novio”. Y no quiero que tú seas solamente mi “novio”. Porque sé que somos más que eso. Eres mi vida, eres mi todo. Eres mi futuro… -Harry se detuvo para tomar aire y sacar una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo. - Louis Tomlinson… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Harry preguntó abriendo la caja, dejando ver un anillo de compromiso. Louis dejó ver una amplia sonrisa el momento que más lágrimas caían de sus azules ojos.

\- S-sí… Por supuesto que sí –respondió Louis a un emocionado Harry. El rizado puso el anillo en el dedo de Louis y se levantó para darle un apasionado beso.

Louis sintió que los labios de Harry nunca se habían sentido tan perfectos junto a los suyos como en ese momento. El ojiazul abrió un poco su boca para capturar los rojizos labios de su amado. El rizado mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Louis causando un gemido que los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Te amo tanto, Lou –susurró Harry rozando la boca de Louis.

\- También te amo, bebé. Te amo como no tienes idea –correspondió Louis dando pequeños besos al rostro de Harry.

\- Lamento haber esperado tanto para proponerte matrimonio, pero el anillo lo tuvieron listo ayer –murmuró Harry situando sus manos en la cintura de Louis, quien a su vez las puso en el cuello del rizado.

\- ¿Listo? ¿Listo de qué? –preguntó Louis sacándose el anillo.

\- La inscripción. Mira bien –dijo Harry sonriendo. Louis observó el anillo en su mano. En el interior había una pequeña inscripción grabada. Una  _H_ y una  _L_  separadas por un corazón, que en su interior tenía una  _C_.

\- ¿Christopher? –dijo Louis con un hilo de voz.

\- Obviamente, Lou –respondió Harry.

\- Hazza, es hermoso. Muchas gracias. Dios, te amo muchísimo –terminó Louis besando nuevamente a su ahora esposo.

\- Yo también te amo, Boobear. Yo quería que dijera  _Larry para siempre_ , pero Lauren me convenció de no usarlo –soltó Harry.

\- ¿Lauren? –preguntó Louis haciéndose el desentendido.

\- La chica de la joyería que me recomendó tu mamá –explicó Harry.

\- Oh, bueno, tuvo razón. Y suena como una adorable chica –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Sí. Sobre todo cuando no me estoy acostando con ella, ¿verdad, Lou? –dijo Harry alzando las cejas.

\- No le contaré nada más a mi bocona madre, ¡lo juro! –gritó Louis enojado.

\- Eres adorable, Boo. Me gusta cuando te pones celoso –dijo Harry riendo. – Aunque lo siento por haberte hecho llorar, amor.

\- Bah, está bien. Ya sé la verdad. Y no podría estar más feliz –terminó Louis con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Pues, yo también. Estaba pensando… ¿Qué te parece volver al apartamento y disfrutar de una buena noche de sexo como prometidos, eh? –preguntó Harry sonrojándose.

\- Me parece perfecto…, esposo –finalizó Louis.

**_A la mañana siguiente_ **

Al otro día, Louis despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Notó que seguía fuertemente abrazado por Harry.  _“Mi prometido”,_ pensó Louis,  _“uy, suena fantástico”._  Se acomodó aún más profundo dentro de los brazos de su amado al tiempo que miraba hacia su mesa de noche. El anillo de compromiso. Louis no pudo evitar lanzar pequeñas risitas mientras daba pataditas en la cama. No podía creer su suerte de estar formando una familia con el chico más perfecto del universo.  _“Después de mí, por supuesto”_ , pensó Tommo. Se dio vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el chico que le quitaba el sueño, metafóricamente. Con su dedo índice, picó una de las mejillas de Harry.

\- Hey, esposo –susurró Louis sonriendo. Pinchó la frente del rizado. – Esposo mío.

Al no tener respuesta, Louis pellizcó su nariz.

\- ¡Espooooooso! –dijo más fuerte provocando que Harry despertara.

\- ¿Lou? ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Harry bostezando.

\- Es la hora de dar besitos y abracitos a tu esposo, esposo –dijo Louis acurrucándose en el pecho de Harry.

\- ¡Oh! Creo que tienes razón, esposo –dijo Harry sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Louis dándole muchos besos.

\- ¡Woah, creo que alguien despertó con ganas de jugar! –exclamó Louis llevando una mano a su panza. Harry bajó para hablarle a su bebé.

\- ¡Chris! ¿Cómo estás pequeño? ¿Ansioso por salir de ese incómodo estómago? –preguntó Harry haciendo voces de bebé.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Mi estómago es muy cómodo! –dijo Louis dándole un suave golpe a Harry en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Harry mirando hacia arriba.

\- Pues… Chris me lo ha dicho. Como también me ha dicho que hablas como un tonto –dijo Louis seriamente.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué está diciendo ahora? –preguntó Harry divertido.

\- Espera… Dice que tiene que ir a orinar. ¿Ves? Tenemos un vínculo secreto de comunicación, Harry –respondió Louis.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, Boo –dijo Harry besando a su esposo. – Ve al baño, empezaré a preparar el desayuno.

\- Está bien, esposo –dijo Louis levantándose de la cama.

Mientras Louis entraba al baño, Harry se puso unos shorts y sus pantuflas. Salió del dormitorio y a mitad del pasillo escuchó un grito que lo alarmó.

\- ¡Harry! –gritó Louis desde el baño. El rizado corrió hasta llegar a la puerta.

\- ¡¿Lou?! ¡¿Qué sucede, amor?! ¿Estás bien? –gritó Harry preocupado.

\- Llama al doctor Payne, estoy… estoy sangrando –dijo Louis.

Harry sintió su estómago retorcerse mientras corría a buscar su celular.

  ** _Media hora más tarde_**

\- ¡Trae tu feo trasero aquí, Styles! –gritaba Louis sentado en el borde de la cama.

\- Pero Lou, me dijiste que te trajera un vaso de jugo –decía un alarmado Harry mientras entraba de nuevo al dormitorio.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Ponme las zapatillas! –masculló Louis mientras se retorcía del dolor.

El Dr. Payne les había dicho que el bebé estaba listo para salir. Siendo el cuerpo de Louis un ambiente poco convencional para un bebé, el poco sangramiento era normal en la etapa final del embarazo. Esto significaba que el bebé estaba haciendo presión para salir del cuerpo de Louis. Por lo tanto, necesitaban llevarlo a la clínica lo antes posible para poder sacar a Christopher de la forma apropiada.

\- Harold… -susurró Louis. – Harold, escucha.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lou? –preguntó el rizado amarrando las zapatillas de Louis.

\- Te odio… ¡Aaahh! ¡Te odio, maldito rizado del demonio! –gritó Louis antes de agarrar el cabello de Harry y tironearlo para los lados.

\- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Mi pelo! –gritaba Harry tratando de zafarse de su esposo.

\- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! –gritaba Louis soltando a Harry para tocar su estómago.

\- ¿Aún quieres el vaso de jugo, Lou? –preguntó Harry sobando su cabeza.

\- Quiero asesinarte, maldito, ¡quiero asesinarte! –vociferó Louis lanzando almohadas a Harry.

\- ¡Lou, tranquilízate! –decía Harry esquivando las almohadas como si fueran bombas.

\- ¡Ya, cállate! ¡Llévame luego a la puta clínica para que me quiten este dolor de mierda! ¡Aaahhh! –gritó nuevamente Louis.

\- Está bien, Lou –decía Harry mientras se acercaba lentamente a Louis para llevarlo.

\- ¿Por qué caminas tan lento? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ¡¿Me tienes miedo, nena?! –gritó Louis enojado.

\- Lou, prométeme que no me golpearás –dijo Harry.

\- No –respondió honestamente Louis, furioso.

\- Vamos, Lou –pidió Harry.

\- Está bien, no te golpearé –cedió Louis.

\- Muy bien –dijo el rizado acercándose a Louis, quien estiró rápidamente su mano para darle un puñetazo en el brazo a su esposo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Lou, lo prometiste! –se quejó Harry.

-  _¡Lou, lo prometiste!_  –dijo Louis imitando a Harry con voz de niña. – Pues, mentí. Ahora, ven. Quiero golpearte más.

Harry rodó los ojos y se acercó a su novio para sacarlo del apartamento y llevarlo al auto. Por supuesto, recibió miles de golpes.

**_Veinte minutos más tarde_ **

Ambos chicos entraban por una de las puertas traseras de la clínica del Dr. Payne. Liam los estaba esperando con una silla de ruedas.

\- Hola Harry. ¿Qué tal, Lou? ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el hijo del doctor sonriéndoles.

\- Ugh, cállate. No te quiero escuchar –dijo Louis mientras lo sentaban en la silla.

\- Las contracciones lo tienen así –se apresuró a explicar Harry.

\- ¿Y qué te dije a ti? ¿Quieres que te siga golpeando? –lo amenazó Louis.

\- ¡No has dejado de golpearme! –gritó Harry.

\- ¡Eres una niña pequeña! –gritó Louis tratando de patear a Harry.

\- ¿Qué les parece si entramos? –sugirió Liam moviendo la silla de ruedas.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron al ascensor y marcaron el cuarto piso. El cuarto piso se encontraba en mantención. Por lo menos para el personal de la clínica. El Dr. Payne tenía ese piso, y especialmente una habitación, preparados para el parto de Louis. Llegaron a la habitación, donde los estaba esperando el médico.

\- ¡Louis, Harry! ¿Qué tal? –preguntó ansioso el Dr. Payne.

\- Excelente, doctor. ¿Qué tal usted? –preguntó amablemente Louis.

\- ¿Por qué eres amable con el doctor? –cuestionó Harry enojado.

\- Porque él me quitará el dolor, ¡tú lo provocaste! –masculló Louis.

\- Yo estoy muy bien, gracias –respondió el doctor. – Vamos, chicos. Acuéstenlo en la camilla para que comencemos esto lo antes posible.

Harry y Liam ayudaron a Louis a recostarse como dijo el doctor, quien se acercó a Louis y comenzó a ponerle algunas inyecciones.

\- En unos minutos deberías dejar de sentir dolor. Luego, pondré la anestesia –informó el doctor Payne.

\- Llamaré a los chicos y a nuestras mamás para que vengan. Vuelvo enseguida –dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¡Aaahh! ¡No vuelvas nunca! –gritó Louis.

A los pocos minutos, Harry regresó a la habitación.

\- Te estábamos esperando, Harry. ¿Podemos empezar? –preguntó el doctor.

Louis miró a su novio con algo de miedo. Harry se acercó, tomó su mano y besó su frente. Louis miró al doctor y asintió.

\- Empezamos –anunció el doctor mientras tomaba sus utensilios.

\- Harry… Tengo miedo… -murmuró Louis apretando la mano de su esposo.

\- Tranquilo, Boo. Estoy aquí contigo –respondió el rizado abrazando a Louis mientras besaba su mano.

\- Sentirás un poco de presión, Louis –explicó el doctor. Louis hizo una mueca al sentir.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry.

\- Sí, no es nada –respondió Louis.

Un buen rato pasó antes de que el doctor hablara de nuevo.

\- Liam, ayúdame a sacarlo –dijo el doctor. Liam asintió, sonriente.

\- ¿Sacar qué? –preguntó Louis alzando la cabeza. Justo en ese momento, el sonido de un estridente llanto inundó la habitación. Tanto Harry como Louis sintieron algo en su pecho. Una sensación indescriptiblemente extraña. Pura felicidad.

\- Pues, a Christopher. ¿Harry, quieres venir a cortar el cordón? –preguntó Liam.

Harry miró a Louis, quien le devolvió la mirada con amor. Ambos chicos se sonrieron. Harry se acercó a besar los labios de Louis. Lentamente se separó y caminó hacia donde estaban Liam y su padre. No estaba preparado para ver el espectáculo de asquerosas cosas rojas, pero nada de eso importó cuando vio por primera vez el fruto de su amor con Louis. Un pequeño bebé, bañado en algo de sangre, lloraba con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones. Su cabecita estaba adornada por pequeños rulos. Harry sintió lágrimas de felicidad aparecer en sus ojos. Tomó las tijeras que le ofreció el Dr. Payne y, con mucho cuidado, cortó el cordón umbilical.

\- ¿P-puedo llevárselo a Louis? –preguntó el rizado.

\- Por supuesto –contestó el doctor pasándole cuidadosamente al bebé.

Harry lo tomó y caminó hacia su esposo, quien lo miraba expectante. Pudo notar lo nervioso que estaba Louis por la forma en que su pecho se levantaba y bajaba. Lentamente acercó el bebé y se lo pasó a Louis.

\- Oh, Dios… -dijo Louis, con los ojos humedecidos.

\- Te presento al pequeño Chris –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Hola, cariño –dijo Louis sonriendo también. – Tiene tus rizos, Hazz.

\- Lo sé, ¿es hermoso, verdad? –preguntó Harry.

\- Lo es. Te amo, mi bebé. Mi pequeño Christopher. Los amo a los dos, Hazza –dijo Louis.

\- Yo también, amor. Los amo mucho –correspondió Harry dando un beso lleno de amor a su esposo. Un beso que marcaba el inicio de un maravilloso viaje con su familia, formada del amor más fuerte que pudiera existir. Y fue un amor que comenzó por accidente.


	9. Epílogo

\- Room, room, room. ¡Bum! –murmuraba un pequeño niño de 4 años, sentado en el suelo de un solitario pasillo, mientras jugaba con dos autos de carrera.

\- Chris, bebé. Te dije que no hicieras ruido –dijo Louis, sentado a su lado mientras lo miraba con ternura.

\- Yo no… no hago duido, papi. Es un auto de cadedaz –respondió el pequeño Christopher a su padre.

\- Pues, dile a tus autos de carreras que sean silenciosos –respondió Louis.

\- ¡Jajaja! No pedo habar con los autos de cadedaz, papi –dijo Chris riendo.

\- ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! –preguntó Louis, fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Mi papá. ¿Dónde está mi papá? –preguntó Chris frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ya te lo dije, cariño. Tu papá está dando un examen en esa sala que está al frente. Su último examen –aclaró Louis por quinta vez en el día.

\- ¡¿Su último ezamen?! –preguntó Chris sorprendido.

\- Así es, bebé –respondió Louis.

\- Yo quiedo dad mi último ezamen –pidió Chris.

\- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Louis, divertido.

\- Tí. ¿Qué es un último ezamen? –preguntó Chris poniendo una divertida cara de concentración.

\- ¡¿Por qué eres tan adorable?! –preguntó Louis riendo mientras rápidamente tomaba a su hijo y lo ponía en su regazo.

\- Papi. No soy adodable. Soy Kdistofer –dijo Chris riendo.

\- Nop. Eres mi osito de peluche –dijo Louis abrazando a su hijo.

\- ¿Un ozito? Grrrr –gruñó Christopher mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos.

\- ¡Oh, no! Un oso feroz –exclamó Louis poniendo cara de susto.

\- No soy un ozo fedoz. Soy un dinozadio. Aaarrggghhh –gruñó Chris más fuerte mientras mordía suavemente el brazo de Louis. - ¡Soy un dinozadio ozo fedoz!

\- ¿Un dinosaurio oso? ¿Eso eres? –preguntó Louis sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño.

\- No –dijo Chris negando con la cabeza. – Soy Kdistofer.

\- No. Eres mi bebé –dijo Louis besando la cabeza de su hijo.

\- Pedo papi, soy gande –respondió Chris.

\- Siempre serás mi bebé –dijo Louis dulcemente.

En ese momento, la puerta frente a la que estaban se abrió. Un sonriente Harry salió de la sala.

\- ¡Papá! –exclamó Christopher corriendo a abrazar la pierna de su papá.

\- ¡Wow! Hey, cachorro. ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry mientras se agachaba para tomar en brazos al pequeño.

\- Dadí mi último ezamen –dijo Chris sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Diste tu último examen también?!  ¿Y cómo te fue? –preguntó Harry expectante.

\- Ben. Gané un ozo dinozadio de jubete –dijo Chris.

\- ¡Eso es genial! –gritó Harry.

Louis se puso de pie y se acercó a sus chicos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue, amor? –preguntó Louis.

\- El papel está en bolsillo trasero, bebé –le dijo Harry a su esposo.

\- Papá, yo soy bebé. Papi no es bebé. Es papi –aclaró Christopher.

\- ¿Eres un bebé? Yo pensé que eras un niño grande –dijo Harry sorprendido.

\- Papi dijo que siempre sería bebé –dijo Chris asintiendo.

\- Así es. Siempre serás nuestro bebé –dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de Chris con su nariz.

\- ¡¿98?! ¡Haz, esto es increíble! –dijo Louis saltando.

\- ¡Noveta ozo! –gritó Chris de igual manera.

\- Vengan acá –dijo Harry felizmente. Con su otro brazo tomó la cintura de Louis y lo atrajo para abrazarlo junto q su hijo. Louis puso su rostro en el cuello de Harry y Chris lo imitó, causando que Harry riera. Luego de unos segundos, Louis se enderezó.

\- Felicidades, Haz –susurró antes de darle un tierno beso al rizado.

\- Gracias, Boo. Te amo mucho –dijo Harry mirando a Louis.

\- Grrrr –rugió Chris de repente.

\- Y también te amo a ti, oso dinosaurio –dijo Harry haciéndole cosquillas a Chris, quien se puso a reír incontrolablemente. - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar que Chris y yo aprobamos nuestros exámenes?

\- ¡Sí! –exclamó Chris.

\- Okay, ¿pero te portarás bien si vamos a un restaurante, Chris? –preguntó Harry mirándolo seriamente.

\- Ahm… Síp –dijo Chris asintiendo.

\- Ese es mi chico. ¿Adónde quieres ir, Haz? –preguntó Louis.

\- Mmm, ¿qué queremos comer, cachorro? –preguntó Harry.

\- Pollito y papitas –dijo Chris.

\- Al restaurante de pollitos y papitas, entonces –dijo Louis riendo.

**_En el restaurante_ **

Los esposos y su hijo se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro personas, dejando el puesto vacío para la pequeña mochila con las cosas de Chris. En menos de un minuto, un mesero se acercó y les proporcionó los menús. Louis había entrado preocupado al restaurante. Aquel sitio era probablemente el más caro de la ciudad. No se lo podían permitir. Pero si Harry deseaba celebrar ahí, se las arreglarían. El castaño desechó sus pensamientos para poder disfrutar de la velada. No obstante, la preocupación volvió rápidamente cuando el ojiazul abrió el menú y observó los costos de los platos. Silbó con los ojos abiertos notoriamente.

\- Más vale que los platos los sirva el mismísimo Príncipe William –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza.

\- Male te patoz silibla eh misisizisidismo Pizipe Wial –imitó rápidamente Christopher negando con la cabeza igual.

Harry no pudo contener una estruendosa carcajada al ver a sus chicos. Louis rio de igual manera mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, quien también rio sin saber de qué.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer, Boo? –preguntó Harry a su novio.

\- Ahm… Un vaso de agua y… creo que una hoja de lechuga, Haz –respondió Louis. El rizado sonrió y tomó la mano de Louis.

\- Pide lo que quieras –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo. Louis negó con la cabeza, evidentemente incómodo.

\- Pero, Harry--

\- Lo que quieras, Lou –interrumpió Harry. - ¿Chris, qué comerás tú?

\- Pollito con papitaz –respondió Chris bailando y moviendo sus brazos mientras apuntaba con sus dedos índices para todos lados.

\- Okay –dijo Harry riendo. - ¿Amor?

\- Una ensalada –respondió Louis sonriendo.

\- Louis… -gruñó Harry rodando los ojos. – Pide lo que quieras, en serio.

\- Ugh… está bien –murmuró Louis.

En poco tiempo, el mesero volvió donde la familia y tomó la orden.

\- Yo quiero fetuccini con salsa carbonara –dijo Louis tímidamente.

\- Yo me serviré… langosta con puré de papás –dijo Harry. - ¿Cachorro?

\- Pollito con papitaz –dijo Chris tratando de tomar la copa de Harry, quien la alejó de sus manos.

\- ¿Podría ser un plato pequeño con papas y unos trocitos de pollo? –preguntó Louis al mesero.

\- Por supuesto –accedió el joven. - ¿Para beber?

\- Coca-Cola –dijo inmediatamente Harry.

\- Yo una Coca-Cola dietética –dijo Louis mirando hacia otro lado. Harry rodó los ojos. - ¿Chris, quieres juguito?

\- Ti. Jubito de Futilla –dijo Chris ahora tratando de tomar la copa de Louis.

\- Y una botella de su mejor champán –agregó Harry sonriendo. El mesero asintió y se retiró de la mesa con los menús.

\- ¿Champán? Harry, uno de los dos tiene que manejar –dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo sé, bebé. Sólo beberemos un sorbo, tranquilo –dijo Harry mirando a Chris, quien acababa de notar que tenía su propia copa al lado.

\- Entonces… ¿pediste la champaña más cara sólo para un sorbo? –preguntó Louis.

\- ¡Hey, Chris! –dijo Harry ignorando a Louis, quien negó con la cabeza. – Mira.

El rizado tomó la servilleta de su hijo y comenzó a arrugarla y doblarla bajo la atenta mirada de Chris. Luego de unos minutos, el ojiverde puso una figura sin forma sobre el plato de su pequeño.

\- ¡Ooohh! Una doca –dijo Chris tomando la servilleta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No es una roca. Es un cisne –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. Chris miró la servilleta y luego a su padre.

\- ¡Jajajajajajaja! –el pequeño soltó una sonora carcajada mostrando sus dientecillos en su sonrisa.

Luego de reír con el fallido intento de origami de su padre, Chris sacó de su mochila su cuadernito para pintar de Mickey Mouse, sus lápices y su mantita, y se dispuso a colorear, bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos. El rizado se volvió hacia su esposo y tomó su mano, acariciándola con su pulgar.

\- Está bien, en serio –susurró Harry. Ante la preocupada mirada de Louis, Harry tomó su mentón y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo. El castaño aceptó el casto beso sonriéndole a su esposo con amor. Al separarse, Louis levantó las cejas y miró a Harry sugerentemente.

\- Cuando lleguemos a casa y Chris esté durmiendo… celebraremos, ¿verdad? –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Por… supuesto –dijo Harry asintiendo seriamente.

En menos de un minuto, el mesero estaba de vuelta con las bebidas, el jugo de Chris y la botella de champaña. Chris miró con sorpresa el gran vaso de jugo de fresa para luego poner una expresión triste en su rostro.

\- ¿Y mi vasito de patitoz? –preguntó Chris haciendo un ligero puchero.

\- Está en tu mochila, cariño –le respondió Louis. El pequeño tomó su mochila y, con dificultad, la abrió para sacar su vaso con dibujos de patitos. Louis tomó el vaso y lo abrió para echar el jugo de fresa mientras Harry abría la botella de champán. – No te lo tomes tan rápido, Chris.

\- ¡Oh-Kay! –respondió Chris tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

\- Toma, amor –le dijo Harry a Louis pasándole su copa con champán.

\- Gracias –dijo Louis.

\- Bueno, sé que estás preocupado porque estemos comiendo en este restaurante tan caro –empezó Harry.

\- Pero claro que sí –exclamó Louis.

\- Okay, okay. El asunto es que… Bueno, si bien no podríamos comer aquí todos los días, sí creo que podremos permitirnos estos lujos cada cierto tiempo –continuó Harry.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Louis interesado.

\- Pues… Al terminar el examen, el profesor Horan me ofreció un excelente puesto en la facultad… Y acepté –terminó Harry sonriendo. Louis lo miraba boquiabierto.

\- Haz… Eso… ¡Eso es fantástico! –gritó Louis.

\- ¡Fantázquito! –gritó Christopher.

\- ¡Así es, cachorro! –dijo Harry tomando a Chris en brazos para sentarlo en su regazo. – El profesor también me dijo que podemos buscar un horario conveniente para que yo pueda cuidar de Chris mientras vuelves a estudiar, amor.

\- ¿En serio? Oh, eso es simplemente genial –dijo Louis aliviado. El castaño se acercó a Harry para darle un gran beso y abrazo. – Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, bebé. Te amo.

\- Yo también te amo, Boo –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- ¡Boo! –exclamó Chris levantando sus brazos.

\- Y también te amamos a ti, oso dinosaurio. ¿Qué estás tomando? –preguntó Harry a Chris rápidamente.

\- Jubito de futilla –dijo Chris mostrándole su vasito.

\- Jubito –repitió Harry estirando los labios. – Haremos un brindis con tu jubito, ¿está bien?

\- ¡Oh-Kay! –dijo Chris.

Los esposos y su pequeño hijo hicieron un brindis por el logro de Harry e inmediatamente acercaron sus vasos y bebieron. El ojiverde, luego de un pequeñísimo sorbo alejó el vaso formando una expresiva mueca de asco en su rostro.

\- ¡Iugh! Odio la champaña –se quejó Harry.

\- ¡¿Entonces por qué la pediste?! –exclamó Louis riendo.

\- Quería celebrar con champaña –dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

\- Eres adorable –dijo Louis sonriéndole.

\- Tedía ceberal con zazaña –repitió Chris imitando la expresión de Harry.

\- ¡Oye! –gritó Harry haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo, provocando que botara algo de jugo sobre su ropa.

\- ¡Kidado! Con kidado, papá –dijo Chris negando con la cabeza. El pequeño tomó la servilleta y limpió excesivamente toda su ropa, excepto la parte que realmente tenía la mancha. Los padres del chico se sonrieron.

**_En el departamento_ **

Los chicos esperaron pacientemente a que el ascensor del edificio llegara al piso correspondiente. Al abrirse las puertas, los tres salieron y se dirigieron a la puerta de su hogar, con Chris corriendo por delante. El pequeño se veía divertido, ya que tenía puesto un gorro que sólo dejaba ver sus grandes ojos. Cuando Harry y Louis llegaron a la puerta, la abrieron y entraron. Los dos adultos se sacaron sus abrigos mientras Chris rodaba por el suelo tratando de sacarse su chaqueta.

\- Iré a preparar el baño –anunció Harry adentrándose en el pasillo.

\- ¡Okay! –dijo Louis arrodillándose frente a Chris para desabrochar su chaqueta.

\- Quedo jubo –dijo Chris moviendo sus brazos sin dirección alguna.

\- ¿Más? Chris, tomaste bastante en el restaurant –dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- U poquito –dijo Chris haciendo el gesto con sus dedos índice y pulgar juntos.

\- No quiero que te hagas pipí en la cama –dijo Louis.

\- U poquito tito –dijo Chris repitiendo el gesto con ambas manos.

\- Está bien. Muy poquito –accedió Louis.

Luego de que Chris se tomara el poco jugo de su vaso. Louis lo mandó a su pieza para que se sacara la ropa. El castaño lavó y ordenó algunas cosas en la cocina. En menos de cinco minutos, pequeños pasos se escuchaban acercándose rápidamente sobre la alfombra, provocando que Louis sonriera al saber lo que venía.

\- ¡Ya, llegué! –anunció Chris sonriendo mientras entraba saltando en la cocina vistiendo solamente sus pequeños calzoncillos.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces desnudo?! –preguntó Louis fingiendo sorpresa. El show era exactamente igual todos los días.

\- Bailar –dijo Chris dando pequeños golpecitos en su panza.

\- Muy bien, bailarín. Vamos, es hora del baño –dijo Louis tomando de la mano a Chris.

\- ¿Con ehpumita? –preguntó Chris.

\- Sí. Con espumita –dijo Louis sonriendo.

Ambos entraron al baño, donde Harry estaba esperando hincado al lado de la tina, que tenía agua hasta la mitad y mucha espuma y burbujas.

\- ¡Muy bien, cachorro! ¡Fuera los calzoncillos! –gritó Harry estirando sus brazos. Chris se sacó la ropa interior y saltó a los brazos de su papá, quien lo metió cuidadosamente en la bañera. – Buscaré tus toallas.

\- Yo empiezo –dijo Louis tomando al lugar de Harry, quien antes de salir del baño le dio un rápido besito a su esposo.

El castaño procedió a enjabonar a Chris, quien jugaba con la espuma sobre el agua. El rizado volvió con la toalla y esperó en el marco de la puerta mientras Louis conversaba con Chris durante el baño. Luego de varios minutos, el pequeño estaba listo. Louis lo tomó en brazos y lo levantó para pasárselo a Harry, quien esperaba con los brazos extendidos para envolver a Chris en la toalla. Inmediatamente seguido por Louis, llevó al pequeño a su dormitorio y lo puso encima de la cama. El rizado tomó el secador de pelo y secó a Chris mientras Louis hacía lo propio con la toalla. En minutos, el pequeño estuvo seco y listo para ser bañado en talco para bebés. Los chicos le pusieron el pijama y lo arroparon cuidadosamente en su cama.

\- ¿Y mi mantita? –preguntó Chris, ya mostrando signos de sueño.

\- Está en su mochila –dijo Louis.

\- ¡Voy! –dijo Harry antes de correr hacia la sala de estar.

\- ¿Quieres que deje encendida la lámpara de patito? –preguntó Louis.

\- Ti –respondió Chris refregándose los ojos.

El ojiazul encendió la lámpara y la programó para que se apagara en diez minutos. En ese momento Harry entró en la habitación y apagó la luz, dejando sólo la iluminación de la lámpara. El rizado se acercó a la cama de Chris y le pasó la mantita, quien la recibió con los ojos casi cerrados.

\- Gazias, papá –murmuró Chris.

\- De nada, bebé. Te quiero mucho, cachorro. Duerme bien –dijo Harry antes de darle un beso a su hijo.

\- Duerme con los angelitos, cariño. Te quiero –susurró Louis igualmente besando a Chris.

Los dos chicos se alejaron silenciosamente y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Se dirigieron a su dormitorio y Harry suspiró sonoramente. Louis lo miró y se acercó a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Haz? –preguntó Louis posando sus manos en los hombros de Harry.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba yo ayer a esta misma hora? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

\- Ugh, sí… Eras un desastre escandaloso –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza y sonriendo.

\- Tal vez sí exageré un poco con el estudio –asintió Harry.

\- Pero dio sus frutos, ¿ves? –dijo Louis.

\- Lo sé. No puedo creer que ya tenga trabajo. Y uno muy bueno –comentó Harry.

\- No te preocupes. No dejaré que nos mantengas tú solo por mucho tiempo. Estudiaré igual de duro cuando vuelva a clases –agregó Louis.

\- Ay, Lou. No hables de eso –dijo Harry besando los labios de su esposo. - ¿Okay?

\- Okay –asintió Louis mientras sentía como Harry ponía sus manos en su espalda baja. Lentamente, el castaño puso las suyas en el pecho de Harry y se separó un poco de él. – Iré a cepillar mis dientes.

\- Muy bien –dijo Harry sonriendo de lado al ver que Louis le guiñaba un ojo.

El ojiazul se dirigió al baño. Harry se sentó en la cama y se sacó sus zapatos tirándolos en cualquier lugar de la habitación. Se sacó su chaqueta y su camisa, quedando completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba, e inmediatamente caminó hacia el baño. Su esposo estaba acomodando su cabello mientras se miraba en el espejo, así que Harry se acercó lentamente por detrás para tomar las caderas de Louis y comenzar a dejar castos besos en su cuello.

\- Mmm, Haz… -susurró Louis cerrando sus ojos.

\- Hola, bebé –susurró Harry entre besos en el cuello de Louis, quien se afirmó en el lavamanos.

El ojiverde se presionó a sí mismo contra el cuerpo de Louis, quien gimió al sentir el bulto semiduro de su esposo contra su trasero. El castaño se empujó contra la dureza de Harry, quién gimió por la fricción. Las manos del rizado se movieron hacia el abdomen de Louis para acariciarlo, y sin avisar empujó con fuerza contra las nalgas de Louis.

\- ¡Ahh…! Harry… -gimió Louis.

Harry se excitó aún más al escuchar los gemidos de excitación de su esposo. Siempre lo volvía loco oír la voz de Louis cuando estaba caliente. Luego de sentir durante varios minutos el vaivén de la pelvis de Harry contra su trasero, el castaño se dio vuelta quedando pegado frente a él.

\- Hola –murmuró Louis admirando los abdominales de Harry. Sus manos volaron hacia los pectorales no demasiado marcados de su amado, pero perfectos a los ojos de Louis.

La boca de Harry se mantuvo en el cuello del más bajo, mientras sus manos descendían al prominente trasero de Louis, agarrando bruscamente sus firmes nalgas. El aludido gimió fuertemente y tomó el rostro de Harry y acercó ferozmente su boca hacia los labios de él. El rizado besó con hambre los labios de Louis, adentrando su lengua inmediatamente para que danzara con la de su esposo en una batalla por la dominación del beso. El ojiazul mordió ligeramente los labios del rizado, provocando que Harry apretara fuertemente el trasero del castaño. Con fuerza, el ojiverde levantó a Louis, quien enlazó sus piernas en la cintura de Harry mientras sus brazos se afirmaron firmemente de los hombros del más alto. Rápidamente, Harry avanzó fuera del baño hacia la cama, donde dejó caer a Louis para luego lanzarse el mismo encima de él.

Lentamente, Harry comenzó a subir la sudadera de Louis, dejando ver los levemente marcados abdominales de Louis. El rizado descendió y suavemente fue dejando besos en el trabajado cuerpo de su esposo, quien no dejaba de gemir bajo su toque. El ojiverde tomó la ropa de Louis y la levantó para sacársela, dejando ahora ambos torsos desnudos. El castaño tomó a Harry del cabello y lo atrajo hacia su rostro para besarlo. Harry aceptó gustoso el volver a probar los apetitosos labios de Louis y, mientras ambos se besaban, su mano se posicionó encima del ya endurecido bulto de Louis. El ojiazul gimió sonoramente cuando su miembro fue apretado por las manos de Harry por sobre la tela de su pantalón.

\- ¡Lou! Guarda silencio… -dijo Harry riendo.

\- Lo siento… Me dejé llevar –dijo Louis sonrojándose. Luego le dio un golpe a Harry en el brazo. – ¡Es tu culpa!

\- Okay… -dijo Harry riéndose. – Esto también lo será…

Acto seguido, el rizado metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Louis y agarró su caliente pene. El castaño no aguantó más y se dispuso a sacarse los pantalones con toda la rapidez que le fue posible, ante la divertida mirada de su esposo. Harry admiró el cuerpo de su amante, ahora ya completamente desnudo ante él, y se relamió los labios. El enrojecido y húmedo miembro de Louis descansaba en su abdomen y Harry sin dudarlo lo tomó en sus manos. Lentamente comenzó a subir y bajar a lo largo del tronco del pene de su esposo. El glande, brillante, dejaba salir constantemente líquido preseminal, humedeciendo también las manos de Harry, quien levantó su mirada para ver a Louis. Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron con excitación al ver a su esposo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y dejando escapar largos gemidos a través de sus finos labios. El ojiverde no lo dudó más y se metió el pene de Louis a la boca. Lentamente, fue subiendo y bajando los labios a lo largo del grueso miembro del castaño, quien llevó sus manos a los rulos de Harry y las dejó ahí. Las mejillas del rizado se ahuecaban cada vez que chupaba con fuerza la punta del pene de Louis.

\- Mierda, Haz… -susurró Louis entre gemidos.

Harry ocasionalmente dejaba caer el pene del castaño de entre sus rosados labios para pasar la lengua desde los testículos, por todo el venoso tronco hasta el glande. Mientras hacía eso, sus manos acariciaban suavemente entre los muslos de Louis, acercándose a su entrada.

\- Harry… Ya… -gimió Louis. El rizado dejó de chupar el miembro de Louis para hablar.

\- Lou… Aún no he lubricado… -intentó decir Harry.

\- No importa… -respondió Louis echando la cabeza para atrás. – Sólo hazlo.

El rizado obedeció inmediatamente, y mientras su boca descendía nuevamente para tomar el pene de Louis entre sus labios, su mano se acomodó en el ano de Louis, sus dedos lentamente haciéndose camino para entrar. El castaño gimió de placer, cosa que Harry tomó como una confirmación para seguir y, sin ningún aviso, metió su dedo índice en la abertura de Louis.

\- ¡Ahhh…! –gritó Louis. – Sigue…

El ojiverde siguió mamando el pene de Louis ávidamente mientras su dedo se movía en el interior del castaño. Luego de unos segundos, Louis volvió a hablar.

\- Otro… -pidió.

Harry, obedientemente, sacó su mano y posicionó dos dedos en la entrada de Louis y luego de observar su rostro, los metió de golpe.

\- ¡Ahhh…! ¡Mierda, Haz…! –exclamó Louis con un gemido. – Así…

Luego de varios minutos, Louis se enderezó lentamente.

\- Harry… Fóllame… -dijo Louis respirando entrecortadamente.

\- Lou, aún no meto el tercero… -masculló Harry.

\- No me importa… Lo quiero… ya… -pidió Louis.

El rizado no se opondría a los deseos de su esposo, así que se levantó y abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche para sacar un preservativo. Al ver a su esposo de pie, Louis se enderezó y se puso a gatear sobre la cama, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, hasta llegar frente a él. Con una mano, desabrochó el cinturón de los pantalones de Harry y comenzó a masajear su miembro por sobre la tela. El rizado gimió y tomó la cabeza de Louis, quien sin querer desperdiciar tiempo, desabrochó y bajó completamente los pantalones y boxers de Harry, causando que su erecto y duro miembro saltara rebotando en su ombligo. Louis sonrió para sí mismo y luego de relamerse los labios, se abalanzó hacia el pene ante él. Expertamente, chupó el miembro de su esposo, haciéndolo gemir como sólo él podía hacerlo. Harry por su parte observaba excitado la vista que tenía frente a él. Louis, posicionado en cuatro sobre la cama, dándole una de las mamadas más calientes de su vida. Luego de unos minutos, el rizado tomó el cabello de Louis con una mano y con la otra agarró su pene, acercándolo a la boca de su esposo y pasándolo por los labios de él, dejándolos húmedos y brillantes. El castaño, sumisamente, sonrió sabiendo lo mucho que calentaba a Harry hacer eso.

Sin más preámbulo, el ojiazul tomó el preservativo de donde lo había dejado Harry y lo abrió. Con cuidado, puso el condón en la punta del pene de Harry, presionó con sus dedos la punta del preservativo y comenzó a desenrollarlo a lo largo del miembro. Una vez que se cercioró de que estuviera bien puesto, lo masajeó unos segundos y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. El rizado sonrió y se posicionó a sí mismo entre las piernas de Louis, quien las flexionó mientras que con sus manos trataba de separar sus nalgas. Harry tomó su pene con la mano y lo dirigió derechamente a la entrada de Louis, quien asintió con la cabeza cuando lo sintió.

\- Okay… -murmuró Harry.

Lentamente, el rizado comenzó a empujar su pelvis. Su erección adentrándose de a poco en el interior de Louis, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. El castaño asintió nuevamente y Harry metió su miembro un poco más adentro. Se mantuvo así unos segundos y luego se adentró completamente. El ojiazul gimió ligeramente, pero enlazó sus piernas sobre el trasero de Harry.

\- Muévete –ordenó Louis luego de unos minutos.

El rizado comenzó a suavemente embestir sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Louis. Motivado por los gemidos de su esposo, el ojiverde lo penetró lentamente. Con una de sus manos, tomó el pene de Louis y comenzó a masturbarlo. Con cada embestida, Harry aumentaba la velocidad de su mano en el miembro de Louis. Las manos del castaño se movían por todo el cuerpo de Harry, masajeando y apretando desde sus hombros, sus brazos, sus pectorales y todo lo que pudieran tocar. Sus ojos se mantenían mirando intensamente el rostro de Harry, quien mordía su labio inferior mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de sus desordenados rulos.

El pene de Harry entraba y salía con fuerza del interior de Louis, y en una de las muchas embestidas, el castaño sintió el calor en su estómago provocado por las oleadas de placer desencadenadas al ser penetrado en el punto exacto.

\- ¡Ahí! Joder, Harry… Ahí… -gimió Louis.

El rizado sonrió y embistió con fuerza a su esposo, penetrándolo en ese mismo ángulo una y otra vez. Al mismo tiempo, con su pulgar presionó ligeramente el glande de Louis mientras lo masturbaba, causando que el ojiazul gritara de tanto placer. Luego de unos minutos, sin ningún aviso, Louis se corrió en la mano de Harry, salpicando los estómagos de ambos. Densos chorros del blanco líquido eran eyaculados del pene de Louis, por lo que Harry dejó de masturbarlo y puso sus dos manos en las caderas del castaño. De esa forma pudo penetrarlo de mejor manera hasta que sintió que el éxtasis llegaba a su cuerpo también. Gimiendo, se dejó caer con la cabeza al lado de la de Louis, mientras sentía como él mismo se corría dentro del condón, en el interior de Louis.

Ambos chicos se tomaron unos minutos para normalizar sus respiraciones.

\- Te amo, Hazza –dijo Louis mirando hacia su esposo.

\- También yo, bebé –respondió Harry haciendo lo propio, y acercándose para besar apasionadamente los labios de Louis.

El ojiverde se enderezó un poco para poder sacar su pene del interior de Louis. Con cuidado, tomó su miembro y lo fue sacando lentamente. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando observó detenidamente la entrada de Louis, la cual goteaba un poco de algo blanco. Harry dejó salir un sonido de curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Haz? –preguntó Louis.

El rizado no respondió. Dirigió la mirada a su pene y examinó la punta del preservativo. Entrecerró los ojos para ver bien y los volvió a abrir de golpe al notar un pequeño orificio en el látex. El preservativo se había roto.

\- Ahm… Creo que… se rompió –dijo Harry sacándose el preservativo.

\- ¿Qué se rompió? –preguntó Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ahm… ¿El condón? –dijo Harry.

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos y luego rieron.

**¿FIN?**


End file.
